Total Drama: Horror Within
by Shadowed Theatre
Summary: Dark secrets, hidden mysteries, and a hideous truth that never left the forgotten Tradimento Mountain Range. These are things that a new cast of secretive teens must now face, are they ready for this? The story has been concluded.
1. The Chance of a Lifetime

First of all, I would like to go ahead and apologize for the recent obliteration of Total Drama: Mysterious Forces. I was unable to get a satasfying point in the story where I could write freely. So, I am restarting the story as a much more supernatural and hopefully more enjoyable story. It will definetly consist of the same plot elements of the previous story, but a much smoother plot.

I will be needing some help on this project, so I invite you to apply. I will be reconstructing the app, however. I also invite TacosNotDrugs and Kool Broadway Reader to bring their characters into my new story, if they wish, as they were my most faithful reviewers and friends. To apply for the story, you must follow the rules below:

* * *

><p>1. You MUST have an account. I will not accept you otherwise.<p>

2. You must review each new chapter as it come out, as soon as possible, as I need input for how I am doing depicting you.

3. You must fill out the fields below to your best of your abilities.

4. If I am not doing a good job you must not hesitate to tell me, suggestions are needed.

5. This story will focus more on the mystery, and less on the challenges.

* * *

><p>~Application~<p>

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Darkest Secret (if I like this, you will probably be accepted.):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Stereotype:**

**Casual Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Personality:**

**Animal Familiar:**

**Friendship:**

**Animosity:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Motivation for joining:**

**Romance:**

**Distinctive Features:**

* * *

><p>I am limited to 13 contestants, and plan to update at leat once a month. I would hurry if I were you, not applying could provoke the evils to come for you.<p> 


	2. Almost There

**Selected Cast Members, so far:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aphrodite Heart<strong>_

_**Misty Redfield**_

_**Zachery Mitchel Carter**_

**_**Tonya Jane Peterson  
><strong>_  
><strong>

_**Apollo Terrance (My OC)**_

_**Jackson Abode**_

_**Gabriella Salvatore **_

_**Chelsea Adams **_

_**Cherri Summers (Alexex, given to me through PM's)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have space for one more girl, and the remaining three spaces are reserved for male applicants.<strong>_


	3. Enter the Chosen

**Selected Cast Members, so far:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aphrodite Heart<strong>_

_**Misty Redfield**_

_**Zachery Mitchel Carter**_

**_**Tonya Jane Peterson  
><strong>_  
><strong>

_**Apollo Terrance (My OC)**_

_**Jackson Abode**_

_**Gabriella Salvatore **_

_**Chelsea Adams **_

_**Cherri Summers (Alexex, given to me through PM's)**_

_**Alan Harbour (PM)**_

_**Derrick Olyander**_

_**Dominic Stevenson**_

_**Mara Alex Jenson**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, now, I will need the chosen ones to pleasesend in the names of their animal familiars (pets) and be ready for a heck of a wild ride!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 1: Tradimento

**_Well, here we go...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>December 14th, 19<em>_85_

_Dear Journal,_

_There is something horrible feeding off of us. It's as if the mountains themselves are leeching off the evil insiide us all, and drinking the nectar it provides for them. Cassandra keeps claiming she sees light up ahead, that Athena is writing to her, telling her secrets. The poor girl doesn't seem to realise that Athena died three months ago. The mountains are changing all of us, it feels as though we are being wieghed down by the feelings we try to repress. We are being drawn to the caves under the eastern mountains... _

_Its almost like there is something that is trying to get our attention... But what?_

* * *

><p>The sun shrouded itself in clouds, sending an eerie darkness over the shores of Canada. A cold chill that shouldn't have been circuiting the air in early July flung itself into the air of the Tradimento Mountains. These mountains were a strange sight to behold altogether, Many sharp, jagged stone projectiles ripping themselves through the ground and thrusting themselves into the air. In the dead center of the mountain range, seemed to be a single cabin, and an inadequate bath-house lay in waiting in the cabin's shadow.<p>

In the shaded and barren field, a single, well-dressed, and ever-smiling Chris McClean stood, facing the camera and beaming. Welcoming his campers/victims always made him irrationally ecstatic. Clearly, the man was going for a far more ominous look, as he now could not go ten seconds flashing a blackened cloak that gleamed like a mirror of iridescence. At his side, atop a dock on most gracious, crystalline lake; a large and colorful parrot perched on a jutting piece of plywood.

"Welcome, viewing world, to Total Drama: Horror Within!" Chris' smile grew larger by the second, and he was ready for his official, long-winded introduction. Sadly, the parrot (easily more intelligent than his master) spoke up.

"Producers!" it screeched, "Producers say: 'Inform the world!"

Chris, not being one who enjoyed interruption, glared at the feathered rat. "Well, thank you Rainbow..."

The parrots face turned an excited shade of red. "Raaawk, Rainbow!"

Chris, folding his hands in an understanding manor, continued, we walked while he talked, moving farther and farther from the camp.

"You see, after Wawanakwa was destroyed in a wildfire, we at Total Drama decided to create our new season in the Tradimento Mountain Range. This quaint little inlet was first settled by Italian conquistadors back in the late 1500's. It was rumored that they were carrying the greatest treasures in the world on their ship, stolen from the tomb of an Italian heiress. However, when raiders showed up to steal it, they noted that both the settlers and their ship were nowhere to be found. In fact, the only proof that they had been here was a single document found here written by an attorney on the settlement, as well as several housing developments. To this day, no one knows where the settlers went or what became of them. Italy still had the rights to the land until one-hundred and seven years later when they agreed to sell it to a English millionaire. Later, a small English colony was about to be formed here, and a pact between the colonist and the natives would soon be established. Afterward, however, both the colonists and the wealthy Lengail family stopped communicating with England completely. No trace of the colony has ever been found. Having claimed both colonists and settlers alike, the Treadimento Mountains were abandoned. Today, this mountain range is considered a meteorological phenomenon, as rain hasn't fallen here in several hundred years. It is, therefore, impossible for anything to grow here."

While Chris was wrapping up his forced history lesson, a large horse-drawn coach had pulled up, Chris had walked to the mouth of the mountain range. Chef Hatchet, who was one of the coachman, stepped down. Behind Chef, exactly twelve more coaches driven by numerous interns, were lined up in a neat row of thirteen. Chris beamed, time for the fun to begin.

* * *

><p>The first girl, who was really very beautiful, stepped out of the coach. Her features were delicate and dainty, and her pink eyes seemed to cut into one's soul. Her beauty was unrivaled, with the possible exception of her fox. Waving her polished nails at Chris, she stepped in front of the mountainous range, she couldn't seem to find the camp.<p>

**Aphrodite** and Maron, everyone. Enter, the Goddess of Love!" Chris gestured broadly to the girl who was more absorbed in applying her eye-liner than anything else."

"Yeah, okay." She said, absent-mindlessly. Her fox slipped around her legs and dropped to the ground, desperate for warmth in the freezing air.

Chris decided to leave Aphrodite to her makeup, and quickly moved on. Out of the next coach, a boy, clearly less monetarily fortunate the Aphrodite, stepped off the coach. His thin, straightened hair flowing in the mountain air as he shivered slightly in his obsolete clothing.

Chris, ever smiling, waved the boy over. "**Dominic**, my boy! Glad to see you here!"

"Glad to be here, I guess..." He sighed, not wishing to partake in the ridicule.

Dominic, who seemed rather repulsed by the whole ordeal, stepped over to Aphrodite. The girl seemed revolted by his shabby appearance, and turned away. Dominic, insulted, turned as well with folded arms.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at the pair, intrigued by the automatic disdain. He stared until he felt a large weight on his shoulder. Stumbling, he turned his head to face the attacker.

Perched on his shoulder, hissing, was a large Turkey Vulture. Chris screamed, very loudly. All composure gone, he began shooing the vulture, he began dancing spasmodically to shake it off.

While Chris made a fool of himself, the third coach opened its door, revealing another boy.

Clad in an emerald green blazer, this boy seemed to give off the aura of a chancellor. Moving swiftly over to growing group, he held out his left forearm.

"Jasmine, come!" The vulture flew from Chris' shoulder to her master. Chris, thoroughly out of breath, stood shaking. The boy's voice was cold and hard, much like his eyes.

"**Apollo**...and...Jasmine..." he gasped.

The boy stroked his vulture's white head, and moved to the far end of the group.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Chris continued with the ceremony. The next coach pulled up, much faster than the others.

"This should be good," Chris muttered, then, much louder, "**Derrick Olyander!**"

The newest member to the odd band stood perplexed at the new contestants, but shrugged it off quickly. His bony disposition glared harshly at the small group. It was a wonder to them how he was holding up the small armadillo in his tiny arms without becoming exhausted.

"Welcome, Derrick!" Chris greeted. "To the Treadimento Mountains!"

Derrick smiled greatfully at the welcome and turned to face the group.

"Nice to meet you all." he said, albiet very softly. He immediately shook Dominic's hand.

Chris turned back to his incoming campers. "Alright, now its a party; **Mara** everyone!" His voice dripped with a sarcastic venom.

The next contestant had her head bowed low, clutching a bunny in her arms. Aphrodite's fox sprinted over to the rabbit, hoping for an easy meal. Aphrodite quickly brought her fox over back, scolding the girl more than her fox.

"Don't waste your time with the anorexic, Maron." Mara's eyes watered slightly, Aphrodite didn't care. "They're dying, anyway."

Dominic sent Aphrodite a glare of ice, and put his arm around Mara's delicate shoulders in a comforting fashion. "Don't listen to her, she's likely spends way too much time on her _back_."

As Dominic made his opinion of the Beauty Queen clear, another from had sneaked up behind Chris in time to hear it. He vocalized his opinion fairly quickly.

"Testify!"

"Ahhh!" Chris jumped at the unfamiliar voice. "Oh, its you..."

He turned to the rapidly growing group, "Meet **Alan**, everybody!"

Alan smiled graciously at everyone, most smiled back, until a harsh shove by Chris sent him reeling into the group.

Chris laughed, until someone tapped him on the , he was greeted by two very angry faces.

Ah, **Gabriella** and **Misty**! Welcome, welcome, and welcome again. Chris took Misty's hand and kissed it, only to be sprayed in the eyes with a suspicious fluid. Chris howled in pain, while Gabriella saunteered over to the group.

Chris, wimpering in pain, swatted at his eyes as hard as possible. "What _was_ that!"

Misty grinned, and nodded to the parrot of her shoulder. The parrot, who the name 'Gonzo' on his leash, answered for her:

"Mahogany Spraypaint!"

Disgruntled, Chris pointed to the other end of the dock. Misty obeyed.

"Well, we're gonna take a short break for Chris to flush out his eye sockets." The cameraman called. "Stay tuned and...uh...

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Misty:** I'm not worried, they can't sue me...

* * *

><p><strong>So endth the first chapter, the remaining contestants will join us soon, as well as the challenge being revealed. Exciting, huh? Remember:<strong>

**If you don't give a long review, I don't update. For next chapter, review count must reach: _40_**


	5. Chapter 1: Where Walks Aphrodite

Chris, who had finally healed his eyes, stood back on the edge of the lake. He was, however, left with a dark red tint to his eyelids. Leering, he welcomed the remaining victims to reap his dark harvest. Luckily, or perhaps not, the next camper had come into the picture.

This girl, who seemed to give off a very menacing air, glared daggers at the small group. Chris was the first one to greet her, despite his automatic fear.

"**Cherri Summers!**" He waved, cockily grinning. "Welcome to our little corner of-"

"Hell." That was the first word out of the girl. Chris was slightly taken aback. He simply stared as the girl made her way over to the pet, a large Bengal Tiger, followed at her heels. The tiger growled menacingly at Jasmine, who hissed in response.

Cherri, who taken slight intrest in obvious power the vultures owner possesed, smiled flirtatiously.

"Every Turkey Vulture I've seen was bald."

Apollo stared at her, not daring to smile. "Jasmine is a hybrid." He explained, in an irate voice. "We think her father was a Gryphon Vulture."

Cherri, somewhat taken aback by the boy's coldness, made a mental note to not try to work on his metalic heart. She cast an another flirtatious look at Derrick, who blushed sllightly.

Chris, however, was busy rubbing his irritated eyes; he didn't seem to notice that another boy had entered the picture, one much more rugged-looking than the previous. He tapped Chris akwardly on the shoulder, then recoiled sharply in fear.

"**Jackson**!" He cried, aiming a hive-five that accidently hit the boy's head. "Welcome! Welcome!"

Jackson, slighty freaked out by this welcome, tried his hardest to smile. "Cool to be here."

Alan rolled his eyes jokingly, "Yeah, you'd think, wouldn't you?"

Jackson laughed softly at the humor, and proceeded out of Chris' little 'spotlight.'

Chris raised his arms, and the last two coaches opened thier doors. The final two to arrive at the inlet, one of each gender, stood before the unfurling wasteland.

The boy stepped foreward; "Hey, Chris, whats up?"

Chris, blinking furiously, decided to put his humor to work. "I can't tell, the spraypaint blinded my right eye. Anyway, hello **Zachery**!"

Most of the peanut gallery laughed, all who were near Misty gave her a high-five. Zachery joined the group, a reindeer in tow. The girl then stepped foreward, hauling a large suitcase behind her.

Before Chris could get a word out, the girl had sent a very effeminite smile to all the boys, full of batted eyelashes and waves of her dainty fingers.

Chris, slightly bitter about the interruption, continued. "Yeah, this is **Chelsea**. Everyone, please go lay your bags in the cabin."

Everyone looked around for a sign of the cabin, yet there was nothing near them but an infinite measure or jagged rock thrust against a metalic sky. Chelsea spoke up:

"Where's the cabin?"

Chris, ever smiling, raised his arms dramaticaly, swishing his new cape.

"_You_ all must go to it! I've marked two seperate paths through the mountain range, one to the left, the other to the right. Six to one side, seven to the other, first team back by dinner wins a special prize."

He gestured to the two different paths slicing through the petrified forest. Both looked very intimidating.

Both Aphrodite and Chelsea went quickly to the left, while Mara, Apollo, and Misty went to the right. Cherri decided to go right, while Dominic and Derrick chose left. Gabriella chose right, and Alan chose the same, yet both were determined to not have anything to do with the other. Zachery and Jackson went left, as the right path looked rather crowded at this point. After one rather confusing montage, the teams set out on thier respective expodition's.

* * *

><p>The left team, who seemed eager to find shelter, moved at a quick pace through the forest of rock. Aphrodite, however, deemed walking beneath her; and so, she swindled Derrick and Alan into carrying her. Dominic was clearly not amused. Soon, an argument had started.<p>

"God forbid the 'Goddess of Love' set a foot on the ground."

"I wouldn't expect someone of you finacial position to understand, these shoes are very expensive."

"I may be poor, but at least my creator took time to create me with originality.'

"You're just jealous of my obvious superiority."

"Oh, please."

The rest of the team sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

Zachery, who'd been awfully quiet, was soon confronted by Jackson.

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really..." He responded. Truthfully, he didn't feel intrested in getting into personal details with this guys.

Changing the subjuct to the new aspects of the season, they were unaware that they'd strayed too far and had lost the group. They had, however, stumbled across a very strange looking stalagmite.

This particular formation was very odd, as they weren't even in a cave. But, even stranger, it seemed to almost be hollow. Jackson, after a heated debate with his conscience, charged into it, ramming it. The stalagmite's flank crumbled, and eventually opened a small opening that revealed quite a sight.

Inside the rock, multiple glistening amythest were brought to light, and beneath, it seemed to be a kind of tunnel. It shot straight down into the earth, and then dipped deeper and sloped out of sight. It seemed to be a naturally formed tunnel made by a geyser, which was the conclusion the boys came to.

Without thinking Zachery reached down into the tunnel, and suddenly came across a smooth, cold object. Grabbing it and retracting his arm, he and Jackson examined his treasure. It seemed to be a large, glistening pendant. It was very eccentric, to say the least. It was crafted out of pure opal, in the form of a spike. Jackson turned it over in his hands.

"I've read about this before, it's called a Corona Shard. Women use these in jewelery all the time, they're really valuable."

Zachery, who was throughly intrested, noticed a small set of elaborate markings on the back of the Shard.

"What're these?" He asked, pointing.

Jackson grinned, and pocketed the artifact. "Not sure, but I can't wait to find out."

Contemplating their probable riches, the two boys sped off to find their group.

* * *

><p>Along the right pathway, things weren't going nearly as smoothly. Cherri Summers walked ahead, an air of superiority about her. She would sometimes stop and stare behind her at her teammates as if to say: <em>Why can't you keep up?<em>

Gabriella, who'd caught up too her, was very intrested in her grace and pride.

Cherri frowned, "Can I help you, _Gothica_?"

"Just wondering if you'd be interested in helping me with something." She asked, slyly.

She then slipped her a very official-lookng sheet of paper. Cherri quickly turned it over in her hands, but as she did, Gabriella dissapeared into the crowd of his oncoming team.

Cherri read the few words that were written in red ink over, then grinned devilishly. Sending Derrick another wink, she tucked the paper away. She was _so_ going to win this game, no questions asked.

* * *

><p>Misty had her large eyes plastered on Apollo, who forced a grateful smile at his vulture, who had brought him an oppossum and killed it before his eyes. Misty, gasping ever so softly at the boy, was unlucky enough to attract his attention.<p>

"What?" he demanded, turning his frozen eyes on her.

"I just can't believe that you could smile over that animals death." Misty said defensively, gesturing to the corpse in the birds beak.

"Pretty sick! Pretty gross!" Gonzo (her parrot) chirped up.

A flit of unease dashed across Apollo's face, only to be replaced by a stoic apathy. "Any remorse I had in me was hammered out at that... facility,"

Turning, he continued on his way, leaving the oppossum behind. Jasmine tossed back a mournful glance at the prey, then simply flew back to retrieve and devour it.

Misty stared at his retreating form, slighty stunned by the coldness that radiated from the boy. At Gonzo's urging, she continued on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals:<strong>

**Jackson: **I learned long ago that there are all kinds of threats people will write on treasure, hoping to scare people off. I've never seen writing like the one on the necklace before.

**Aphrodite:** I just _love_ the way boys will fall for a pretty girl... unless its someone other than me.

* * *

><p>Back on the left path, the daylight was growing stronger and stronger, and they soon made it to a small clearing in the outcropped stone. With a pathetic looking cabin and bath-house thrown half-hazardly to the left, and to the right, a rather ancient-looking mansion overlooking the lake towered overhead.<p>

"It's like the Amityville Horror..." Zach whispered.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Chris appeared. All the members of the group screamed, and Chris nearly expired with laughter. Rainbow the parrot fluttered down to his masters shoulder, grinning. As the remaining "Left-Pathers" got their blood pressure back under control, the "Right-Pathers" slinked through the opening of their path, weary and caked in slime. If their mood wasn't bad enough already, catching sight of their victorious opponents enraged them.

The words: "Are you kidding?" were the only ones allowed to be heard in the stream of offensive terms. Chef ended up having to cover Rainbow's ears. The dramatic swearing was cut short, however, when a very plump woman opened the doors of the stately home, angrily tut-tutted under her breath.

"_Children_!" Chef screamed out, silencing them. "This is Rebecca Polari, your new house-mother." He gestured to the plump woman, whose face shone with unbelievable warth. Her smooth, round face gave away her essence of youth. Her hair, rosy-blond in color, was kept in a bun. She couldn't have been more than fifty, and despite her wieght, she had an aura of strength to her. She looked at her new little friends with curiosity, slightly taken aback by the anger and sorrow looking back at her through hardened eyes. As they seemed distracted, Chris gathered their attention and sent the Left-Pathers and Right-Pathers.

"Those of you who took the left path, are to be henceforth known as the Darkness Phantoms." Tossing them a flag bearing the crest of a shrieking head, he continued:

"Those who took the right path are to be known as the Graveyard Ghouls." Their flag bore an embroidered tombstone. Before Chris vcould get another word out, Aphrodite and Derrick came out of the path, Derricks legs no longer able to support the two of them.

Chris, loving the twist ending, laughed heartedly.

"Well, I guess the Phantoms have officially lost the challenge, as not all of them were present." He scoffed, it took Chef's enormous strength to bounce the enraged Phantoms back. Chris laughed again, while Rebecca and Chef moved the luggage into the mansion. Chelsea spoke up.

"Aren't we staying in that cabin?" She inquired, pointing to the shack.

Chris, surpriingly, looked shocked at the idea. "Heavens Alive!" he cried, "do I honestly seem so cruel, so... heartless and-"

"Chris is doing it to avoid a lawsuit over safety, after what happened to the camp." Chef called out from the balcony. Chris was angry, once again.

"You couldn't let me have my moment, could you?"

* * *

><p>If the mountain range during the day was creepy, the night was The Nightmare on Elm Street. The elimination ceremony was even worse there then at Wawaknakwa. The Phantoms were seated around a large table, seated in hard metal chairs placed on meekly-covered holes in the floor of the manor.<p>

"If I call your name, stand up. If not, well, you'd better hold on tight." He laughed. "The holes lead to a large pipe that will carry the unlucky passenger right outside the Montain Range, where the Carridge of Hades will whisk you away from here, forever."

"Chelsea..."

"Derrick and Zach..."

"Dominic..."

"Jackson, and Aphrodite, I think we know what happens to one of you." Chris fingered the lever behind him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jackson." Jackson fist-pumped, and leapt from his seat. Aphrodite white-knuckled the arms of the chair.

"N-No, I-I won't...I never...won't...won't NO!" She shrieked, a shriek that rattled every mountain in the inlet. Chris, rolling his eyes, pulled the lever. The Goddess of Love went tumbling deeper and deeper into the hollow darkness; kicking, screaming and bawling the whole way. Maron bounded into the hole after his mistress, barking and yelping in concern. Cherri and Gabriella smiled at eachother, eviling.

Just like that, Aphrodite was gone. Her shrieks were little more then a fading echo.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Phantoms and Ghouls sat in the obsolete living room staring intently at their television, which was surprisingly high-definition for such a remote area. As Apollo and Misty watched the movie, their hands both reached for the popcorn at the same time, causing a mutual blush between the two. Mara's thin body nestled closer and closer to Dominic when a violent killer got closer to the prey. For that one moment, all was well.<p>

But, moments don't last forever.

The ancient telephone on the wall rang, and automatically switched to speaker. Chef had entered the room to yell at the teenagers for the noise, and was just in time to catch the conversation.

On the other line, a deep and gravely voice spoke in a whisper:

_"You're...all...doomed." _It hissed, wicked malice seeping through the speakers. "You should never have removed the necklace from the mountains."

Jackson lifted the Corona Shard out of his pocket, and showed it to the others; Misty scowled at the voice.

"Stop it, Chris!" She spat. "You're pathetic."

"My _dear_... their is evil in these mountains surpasses that of the McClean family, and you have unearthed one of them." The voice spat back to her.

"Who are you?" Dominic whispered into the phone.

"You may call me: _Master Reious_." It murmered. "You see, the mountains that you are in at this moment hold many secrets. Secrets that have killed many, and that are the truth behind the curse of the Tradimento Mountains. You may think lasted through the first day was hard, but the real trial has just begun."

The teenagers gasped, and Chef when the color of old porridge.

"Watchs yourselve, my dears." It growled, "Because the last group of youths who tried to solve anything, dissapeared."

Their was a click and a tone, signifying Master Reious had hung up. Nobody moved to turn the phone off, it seemed pointless. They knew this wasn't Chris, or part of the challenge. This was very real, and very dangerous.

They teens all tried to calm themselves, but one thought rang in every head that night:

_The nightmare had just begun._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember: Review equal love. Please at least try to review, because if you don't then I'll have spent 22 hours total listening to creepy organ music trying to write the last scene for nothing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 2: Pawning the Shadows

**I really hope this chapter isn't as sucky as I think it is...**

* * *

><p>There were some major advantages to staying in an actual human dwelling, such as everyone being given an actual bed. The boys in the house were given a one bunkroom, the girls were given the other. Rebecca had seen to it that the animals were taken care of as well, and Chris agreed to avoid an "animal-mistreatment" lawsuit. So, many of the animals were allowed to roam free through the house; so long as they left no "surprises" behind for Chef to clean.<p>

That's not to say, however, that everyone was living in perfect harmony. In fact, the boy's were sure that living together was the worst torture Chris could come up with.

* * *

><p>Jackson, who'd awoken to a forign object rubbing his face, literally woke up the entire cabin with his shrieks of terror and shock. Many of the boys actually leapt out of bed. Many joined in panicking, as the screaming of Jackson had gotten to them all. Derrick, who ran in waving a poker from the downstairs fireplace, quickly restored order.<p>

In the cornor, a minisucle reindeer stood quivering, it's tounge lolling out of it's mouth slightly. Derrick, who'd thrown the poker to the ground, looked over at Jackson, who looked around sheepishly.

"Please tell me the deer wasn't what scared you." Derrick said, running a hand through his hair. Jackson frowned at him.

"I'd like to see _you_ stay calm while being woken up by someone's tounge." He shot back at him defensively.

Jackson began petting his deer, as Derrick tried his best to brush off the encounter. The other animals began wandering into the room, many of them flocking toward their respective masters. Dominic, who'd been awoken by the fuss, streched and retrieved a small bag of toiletries.

"I call first shower." He monotoned, walking out toward the small bathroom, only to be greeted by the piquant small of vomit. Alan raised his hand sheepishly.

"No, you won't." The boy brought a hand up to his stomach in a comforting manner. "Chef's food made it about halfway through me, then made a U-turn. The plumbings backed up, most of its still in there..."

He pointed to the overflowing sink, giving an apologetic smile.

Dominic cringed at the thought, and the smell filling his nostrils. "Ugh, dude!"

* * *

><p>In the easternmost wing, Misty lay silently in her small bed, actually enjoying the blissful drowsing sensation. She was, however, awoken by a certain house-mother waltz into the room ringing a small glass bell, sending painfully shrill tones into the air.<p>

"Rise and shine, my little moppets." She sang out. "Big day ahead of us all, isn't there? Of course!"

Cherri shot a look of pure ice at the smiling woman, who melted the cold with her own taunting warth. Catching a whiff of the air eminating from the sweet-faced woman, Misty facepalmed.

"So, we finally get a decent caretaker around here, and she goes and cracks open the wine bottles and gets _drunk_." Chelsea murmered from under her pillow. Rebecca turned her eyes on the groggy female.

"You think its easy to deal with Chris without a few sips of ethanol?" she slurred, giving her a wink.

Chelsea cracked a smile at the older woman's antics. "Point taken."

Misty looked around for a certain embodiment of evil, but came across nothing other than an empty bed.

She strecthed and cleared her throat. "Has anyone seen Gabriella?"

* * *

><p>Down in the foyer of the manor, ridden in the cobwebs that spanned across the mansion, there was a single podium. That was the area Chris had told to meet him at exactly seven o-clock. At precisely 7:04 the campers were assembledand waiting for instruction. Unknown to any of them, a package was set on the table; ready for Chris' eye's.<p>

As many of the competitors sagged into the hall, many bleary from sleeplessness, Chris dramatically saunteered onto the dias. Picking up the small package, he adressed he teens before him.

"Who likes to play chess?" He asked, albiet very loudly. Very few teens raised their hands, and Chris' eyes fell on the package.

"Who left this?" He asked, agian in a booming voice. Everyone shruged, and Chris tossed the package over his left shoulder, only too be picked up by Rainbow.

Anyway, your challenge today, my litle puppets, is a game of chess. Many contestants groaned, signifying the _joyous_ turn that the events of the day had taken.

* * *

><p>At the eastern wing of the mansion, the Phantoms could hear the sounds outside of constrution and, more over, destruction. It seemed that Chris was dead-set on ripping up the ground to build the large black-and-white tile flooring. She was certain it was going to be a long day...<p>

It was exactly ten o'clock sharp whem the campers gathered onto the playing field. Chris, ever smiling, gave them all what would be the greatest challenge yet.

"I want you campers to figure out what piece moves where," he explained. "Phantoms are the white pieces, Ghouls are the black."

He gestured over to what looked like a large, ornate graveyard. Multiple stone figues towered over them, each more frightening than the last. The Phantoms pieces were carved to look like a leauge of demonic soldiers, whereas the Ghouls were given a set of beastial creatures that looked as though they had been incarnated through a Black Mass.

Jackson, ever the logical one, stepped foreward. "Rook B4 to B7."

To everyones surprise, the figure seemed to spring to life and pounce on the space, as though it were its predator. The piece situated itself and stood still and lifeless once more."

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Fantastic, were freaking ripping off Harry Potter..."

Chef looked over at Rebecca, hoping Chris wouldn't see. "Here come the lawsuits."

Rebecca gave a quick smile, then went back to her alcohol.

* * *

><p>As the team members gathered around the board, they began discussing their strategy. The Ghouls were much more relaxed state from their previous victory, but Mara seemed slightly concerned.<p>

"Don't you think we should keep the King protected, why are we leaving him wide open?" She inquired, her rabbit, Onyx, clutched firmly in her grasp.

"Dont worry so much." Misty shot at her. "We have a plan."

Cherri, sneaking off slowly, made her way unto the opposing end of the chessboard. Kira the Tiger padding slowly beside her. They both were caught under Jasmines watchful eye, which everyone knew couldn't be good sign.

"So do I..." she whispered, malice in her heart. "So do I."

* * *

><p>THe game had started, and the contestants had taken their places at the ends of the board. Dominic made the first move for the Phantom team.<p>

"Assume the position!" On command, the multiple statues turned to face the knight; who'd moved toward the opponents King. In turn, Mara stepped forth.

"Bishop E3, protect the King."

A Pawn moved forward, opening the Bishops path.

The game was on...

* * *

><p><strong>Try to review? Help me out? Please! (I know it sucks...)<strong>


	7. Chapter 2: The Death of the King

_**December 14th, 1600 A.D. **_

_"No! Stay Back!" The screams fed him, fed his home. He continued advancing on the unfortunate soul._

_"You're a monster!" The people hurled the words at him like stones, hoping for something to fling at him. He could not recall who he was, only what he is now. He brushed the offense off with a twisted smirk._

_"It isn't kind to poke fun of people's appearence." He shot back, toyingly. __The dagger in his hands was raised, the stars illuminating his stark white hair. Where beauty had once graced his features, the anquish that sustained him had drained the life from his face. His eyes sunken, his skin deathly pale, broken purple rims lined his eyes, bright red stained his lips. Inhuman horns knifed from the crown of his head, reaching an unholy size and appearence._

_"A monster!" The fear had reached a climatic point, and the pleasure the monster felt was immeasurable. He could feel the mountains swell with applause at their puppet's triumph. __The dagger's movement would swift and sure, one wave and the offender would never reach the safety of his ship. Or, he could simply free the man. He would leave, and the power of the mountains would be unable to reach him._

_He pondered his options ever so slowly, the dark of the night illuminating the scene._

_He cast a glare of smoldering lust at the man, one more wandering soul. There was blood, and the spirit of the wretched creature was soon doomed to wander the mountains. __The man, or monster, raised his head from the gore and remains. He spat on the corpse and smirked._

_"I'm not a monster," The creature plodded into the rocky outputs of the mountain, silent as a shadow._

_"I prefer the term: 'Phantom'."_

_The wandering spirit of the slain man joined the others, chained together in cruel indifference._

_The man's killer was called a freak, or called a monster. But, underneath it all, he had only one name:_

_He was Father Torment, the Demon of the Mountain._

* * *

><p>The sun had almost completed it's eternal journey across the sky. Many pieces of rubble and debris scattered the chessboard, and it was down to the two respective Kings. The Graveyard Ghouls' King remained on the left of the Phantom's, and neither showed any signs of yeilding. It was throughly impossible to continue the game traditionally, so Chris stepped in to finish this the only way he knew how.<p>

"Stalemate!" He shouted, exasperation evident in his face. It wasn't at all bearable to watch two statues locked in combat.

Many of the **_Graverobbers_** (the name Chris had bestowed unto the competitors) groaned, their entire day wasted. Cherri, however, became enraged. Screaming a string of unrepeatables, she returned to the mansion.

After Cherri's little Degrassi moment, Mara averted everyones attention to the Ghoul's King.

"Uh, Chris, is the creepy statue _supposed_ to be sparking like that?" As if on command, the possessed looking statue began giving of smoke and fire. Chris, unable to handle another lawsuit, exploded.

"_Hit the DIRT_!" No one disobeyed.

The statue exploded, sending fire and marble everywhere, and in the clearing, a lone camper stood, a strange metal device in hand

* * *

><p><strong><em>Confessionals:<em>**

**Cherri: **I think that statue's explosion was worse then mine.

* * *

><p>"Alan," Misty whispered, glaring over at the standing Phantom. "Alan, <em>what<em> did you just _do_?"

Rebecca, tipsy beyond belief, waved one hand in the boy's direction.

"The silly boy just blowed up yo' statue, it was he own knigy thing!"

Stealing a final glance at the indeed demolished "kingy thing", Dominic seethed at his team-mate.

Alan stood spellbound in one spot, what _had_ he done? He couldn't _remember_ doing anything...

"I...I didn't do anything..." he stuttered

Mara shoved Misty out of the way, using lust and strength that was previously dormant in her.

"You _fool_!" Mara boomed, eyes alight with battle. "You just won us the challenge!"

At this point, Chris was estatic. He could practically taste the ratings that were about to skyrocket.

"Well, in that case, I guess this challenge goes to the Ghouls!"

The air was filled with cheers, groans, and (in the case of Derrick and Zachery) profanity. One outside the mountain range would believe a rather unhappy explosion had taken place.

"I will see you in the dining room in one hour, my little Phantoms." Chris grinned, his head cocked high.

Many of the contestants glowered at Alan, the other portion eyed Cherri's retreating form suspiciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions:<strong>

**Alan: "**I swear, I didn't do anything!" He buried his face in his hands. "Why me?"

**Chelsea: **I don't care about the stupid statue, I care that somebody_ set us up._

**Derrick: **I'm starting to wonder why the FCC hasn't done anything about this show...

* * *

><p>Cherri looked over the paper Gabriella had handed her, studying it. How the Gothic girl had gotten a hold of this information, she didn't know. She just knew to complete the remaining steps on the sheet, she must gain an ally. She needed somebody who was compotent, yet didn't ask too many stupid questions. The only problem, anything sentient enough to follow orders would notice something amiss in her plan. She resolved to use somebody smart, but indifferent to her cause.<p>

Someone hopelessly lost and careless...

Out of nowhere, strange music from the lounge filled the air. To be frank, she hated it. It was very well played, but rather... gloomy.

Following her offended ear, Cherri half-expected to find her tiger, Kira, mauling the inturder. Instead, the tiger lay on the floor; docile as a housecat.

Looking over, she saw Apollo plucking the strings of an ancient-looking shamisen, his vulture on the headstock.

Cherri, fixing her eyes on his ashen face, grinned diabolically to herself. She was totally convinced when she saw saline and water glinting on the instrument.

"Perfect..."

* * *

><p>Over in the forest of stone and projectiled rock, Chelsea was waiting patiently for Zachery and Jackson. Tossing her a bottle of water, Zachery joined the girl.<p>

The girl streched, and looked Zachery in the eye warringly.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

Jackson pulled the Corona Shard from his pocket. "We need your help with a little something."

Zachery leaned over to Chelsea, whispering something in her ear. She moved quickly over to the clearing, and picked up the package Rainbow had hoarded from them.

She nodded, taking the shard and shrugging.

She held it up to the light, therefore illuminating the cryptic symbols on the pendant. After studying the piece for a few minutes, she turned to the boys.

"The markings are an ancient code, dating back to the 1500's." She explained. "Rebecca told me that many explorers used this coding style as a kind of invisible ink. Only somebody truly skilled at cryptic de-coding could figure out the writing."

Zachery and Jackson nodded, until a shrill squeaking drew there attention to an overhead branch. Rainbow had returned, the package clutched in his talons.

Quick as a flash, the package was dropped at Chelsea's feet; and the bird was gone.

Jackson wasn't sure, but he swore he saw Rainbow hide the faintest of smiles on his avian face.

* * *

><p>In the Dining Hall, Chris had the Phantoms seated silently around the table.<p>

"Stand as I call your name."

"_**Jackson**_"

The victor nodded slowly, and rose.

"_**Chelsea**_"

Chelsea smiled and rose, as well.

_**"Dominic and Derrick"**_

The two teammates high-fived and stood, both smirking at Alan.

"The last seat, the last hope." Chris said in a stoic voice, "So I guess-"

"_A-hem_"

There was a faint cough behind him. Everyone turned to see Gabriella Salvatore leaning against a pillar, grinning triumphantly. The girl glided over to the lever and took the sheet of paper from Chris.

"Finally, _**Zachery**_. Please stand..."

Alan bowed his head low as Zachery stood, Gabriella's surprise entrance not affecting him anymore. Gabriella shoved Chris away, and clutched the lever.

"Oh," Gabriella grinned, "Thank you ever so much for being my little scapegoat, after I destroyed the statue."

Alan's eye's rose to the girl and lit with anger. He did you best to stand, but he was too late. Gabriella pulled the lever, and Alan was gone. His rage lay untouched in deafening silence.

Her work completed, Gabriella ruffled Chris' hair and proceeded to the living room. None of the Phantoms gave chase, for shock had seemingly turned them to stone.

The Carridge of Hades had gained another passenger, and everyone knew that things would only get worse.

* * *

><p>Cherri glanced at her illumiinated wristwatch for the third time, and paced the stony outlook of the mountains for the third time. She was freezing, so she turned to head back to the mansion before a hand clasped over her mouth, shocking her to the point where she couldn't scream. The owner of the hand snaked behind her and whispered in her ear dangerously.<p>

"Are you followed?"

Cherri swatted the hand away, and turned to face her companion. Annoyance clear in her eyes, she flipped her hair back and glowered.

"We have our newest Brother, the Eyes of Sorrow." Cherri whispered at the figure, "Where have you _been_?"

The figure placed a smooth hand on the girls head, and a shrill shuudering voice replied to her.

"Calm yourself, child." It spat, almost hissing. "Save that anger for the mountains."

Cherri composed herself, and reached into her pocket.

"I didn't see much of Gabriella today, but I did pretend to throw a tantrum and search the mountains for one of _these_."

Cherri held out her hand, and a glistening Corona Shard lay in her palm. Thw figure snatched it, and held it to the moonlight.

"You've done well, daughter." The figure held out her hands, revealing seven more Shards clutched in her grasp.

Cherri smiled. "Eight down, eight to go."

The figure embraced the girl, and gave her a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Bring me my newest child tomorrrow evening." She whispered, "Remember, I cannot stray far from the lake, so be patient."

Cherri smiled again, nodding, "Yes, Mother."

With her last haunting words, the female figure retreated into the cover of darkness. Cherri was left alone.

The girl turned on her heel and padded softly to the house, hoping she hadn't been followed.

She waited one moment, then proceeded, only the light of the full moon guilding her.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember people, reviews make me really happy. Those who don't review stand a better chance of getting a nice ride on the Carridge of Hades(I would just like to clarify that the shaded figure is not an OC, so don't worry.")<strong>


	8. Chapter 3: The Mountains Long Forgotten

**December 17th, 1985**

_Dear Journal,_

_We finally were able to get into the caves, the ones beneath the center-most mountain. What a sight it was, a series of twisting tunnels and pitfalls. We were able to map the caves in these last three days, and found that they feed directly to the ocean. It is amazing how light it seemed a the beach we discovered. It seemed as though a tremendous weight was lifted from us as soon as we left the mountain range. Cassandra grows more and more distant each day, and Maria won't stop screaming in her sleep, pleading with an unknown force in her dreams. We are all tired, worn, and scared; and it seems as though the mountains are still feeding off of us. It feels like I have little energy left to give, and I fear for what will happen if I run out._

* * *

><p>Apollo rolled over in bed<em>, <em>g_r_oaning_. _Pain filled_ every _part of his body, and he could hear himself wince in pain when Dominic tossed a pillow in his direction.

"Dude, did you get wasted last night or something?"

Apollo did his best to harden his eyes, only mustering a weak glare. Dominic laughed at his comrades antics, holding up his hands in mock defense. Jasmine hobbled over to her master, clicking her beak sharply.

Dominic, rolling his eyes, decided to go eat whatever he could find in the dining area. He cast a final look of concern over at the stoic boy, who'd curled himself into a very tight ball.

"Sleep it off, man." Dominic winked.

"Shut up."

Apollo shot out of bed, hand clapped over his stomach, and shot out of the room. Dominic rolled his eyes, feeling extremely uncomfortable about the situation.

* * *

><p>In the next room over, Cherri and Gabriella sound asleep, and Misty rigging Chris' room with diabolical boobytraps, Mara quietly slipped a laptop out of her bag. Tapping keys at a rate that turned her bony fingers into a blur, she was onto iTunes in record timing. Quickly turning on her <em>Wicked<em> soundtrack, she laid back in a content manner.

Rebecca, who was currently updating her Facebook status for the tenth time that morning, stepped grandly into the room, masterfully navigaiting over the pillows and clothing on the ground and keeping her eyes glued to her phone. Finishing her witty post, she scanned the room with her not-so-keen eyesight.

"Breakfest in ten minutes, ladies!"

Rebecca quickly sauteered out, slamming the door behind her. Cherri shot up in bed, Gabriella falling off of her bed in shock, sending profanity though the ar like killer bees.

Cherri, after she took a few moments to compose herself, grabbed her denim jacket and rushed to the lake outside.

* * *

><p>Derrick, who'd been sound asleep in the next bed over, rolled over and awoke silently. His armadillo, Pepe, rolled up beside him. Prodding the animal awake, Derrick stood up and stretched; he could actually hear his bones creak in protest.<p>

Derrick stepped over numerous piles of clothing and discarded objects and went over to the mirror. He groaned silently as his bony face stared back at him. He couldn't hide the obvious, he was way too thin.

He had seen plenty of doctors, and they all said the same thing: "_You should be twice this size._"

Derrick huffed and went downstairs, throughly depressed. It was like he chose to be so thin, he just didn't have any say in the matter. Pepe toddled behind his master, worrying his litttle armadillo brain over his master's condition.

Before heading down the stairs, Derrick was shoved in haste twice.

Once by his roommate, Apollo, as he bolted into the bathroom.

The second time, by the residental diva, Cherri, in her rush to get out the door.

Derrick shook his head, perplexed. He thought about all the people and thier quirks he was forced to share a house with, and all of the sudden his wieght didn't bother him as much.

* * *

><p>Rebecca waltzed around downstairs of the foyer, cleaning with her new Swifer Sweeper (now with new and improved solution, for sale at any known retailer) when she bumped up against a large soundbooth. Glancing over, she saw Chris inside doing a sound check. Rolling her eyes at her bosses' newest antic, the woman went over to the man.<p>

"You just never run out of ideas, do you?"

* * *

><p>Shivering in the gloom of the mountainside lake, Cherr bowed before the rippling waters. The woman rose again, the one she called "Mother."<p>

The woman was translucent, as though she was made of misted glass. Her face was a pleasant thing, a slender little face with warm, inviting eyes. She had a very busty figure, an extremely narrow waistline. Her hair was the most enticing part about her. Long, fiberous, brown locks framed her face, the tips flying outward in all directions, as if she were submerged in water. She glided in the air, her gown billowing behind her. She truly did have a mother's face, but she was not extremely delicate. She had an air about her that reminded one of a dominatrix. She was Mother Dreamtime, the Onna of the Lake.

"Do you have his trust yet?" The woman asked, skipping directly to the point.

"I put that Bedrock Water in his coffee, all I have to do is give him the antidote and he's ours."

Mother Dreamtime paled at the news. "How much did you use?"

"Just enough to make him sick, one cup."

Dreamtime flew into a rage, her voice taking on a more demonic tone.

"You were only supposed to pour a half-cup! I can't brew that much antidote!" She seethed at Cherri angrily. "The boy will just have to suffer until it wears off."

"If I don't cure him, how do you expect him to trust me?" Cherri shot back.

Mother Dreamtime gave a start, and began to sink back into the lake.

"I've wasted too much energy, I have to submerge myself." Dreamtime sighed, dissapointedly. "Help the boy recover, and you might still gain his trust."

With that, Mother Dreamtime gave a strangled gasp, and sunk to the murky depths of the lake.

* * *

><p>Rebecca flew up to the bedroom, wild happiness in her eyes. This was her big chance. It had been years since she had a sick child to attend too, and being a mother-figure was all gospel to her. She had learned through Dominic that Apollo had been ill, and illness was her <em>favorite<em> thing to treat. She rapped sharply on the door, humming an ecxerpt of an old Disney song.

She felt thourghly disconcerted when the door flew open, releasing a very angry Vulture and revealing a very flushed Apollo. His blazer hung loosely on his slouched form, and sweat beaded harshly on his neck.

"Oh no, young man." Rebecca scolded, "Your going to get back in those pajamas and back into bed."

Apollo's eyes held a steely glare of mistrust, but obeyed. Rebecca smiled at the the child obedience, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

><p>Down in the library, Chelsea sat with the parcel in her lap. Jackson and Zachery flocked on either side of her, ripping paper and tape off the package. After all the paper was ripped off the package, and the Corona Shard produced from Jackson, the box was opened.<p>

Inside, their lay a very old, plainly-bound book. It looked to be much older then all of them combined. The yellowing pages curled at the edges, and it seemed as though the covers were simply cardboard now.

Chelsea wrinkled her nose. "Smells like somebody pissed on it."

Turning the first few leaves, she came across the title page: "The Mountains Long Forgotten."

Zachery studied it carefully, looking at the published date.

"Guys, this book is from the 1600's."

The pages were turned again, and an entire alphabet of symbols were crudely drawn in red ink. THe markings looked fairly new, much newer than the rest of the book.

If anything was certain on that day, it was the turning point of a new mystery.

And to think, it was barely nine o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong>Gauh? Another update? I must really love you guys! Okay, I really didn't mean to feature so much of Apollo in this chapter, but it was the only way i could shed some light on what Dreamtime has planned. This chapter starts a new begininng, the start of the Treadimento Mystery!<strong>

**As always, review!**


	9. Chapter 3: The Globe of Fates

"Chef!" Chris' voice boomed through the house, rattling the timbers. "This is all _your fault_!"

Chef, in a manner that reminded one of an overworked mother dealing with a screaming toddler, sat there; gritting his massive teeth. He wasn't about to admit to hating his job, but Chris drove him dangerously close to it on occasion. But, as homely truth is unappealing, the broadcasting network forbade him from otherwise.

"I'm so sorry for not keeping the Graverobbers in one place." Chef rested his elbows on the soundboard, sending the frequency ino a hissy-fit. it wasn't easy keeping a group of troubled adolescents and wild animals together, as the haggerd man had found out. He sighed, hating his job more with each passing season.

The man was so distracted by his musings, he had yet to notice that Chris had gone to fetch the Graverobbers himself. Chef, however, couldn't be bother with such trifles; he had to go fetch an asprin for the headache that would visit him soon.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Zachery were still working at Chelsea's command, looking through the book at breakneck pace. Passing multiple stories of mysterious happenings in the mountains, they were finally able to use the faded chart to translate the inscription on piece. Putting multiple faded photographs to the side, he began his translation.<p>

_"Beginnings or ends shall not begin nor end in the Globe of Fates."_

Chelsea, who'd been turning the piece over in her hands, looked over at her two new cohorts. "What does that mean?"

Jackson eyed her as if had two heads. "I'm sixteen, how am I supposed to know?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, although the curiosity was evident. "What is the Globe of Fates?

"Here it is..." Zachery said. He propped his laptop up in his lap and began to read from an article. So solemn and measured was his tone, he encapsulated everyones attention.

"The Globe of Fates, or the the Destiny Orb, is an armillary sphere that is said to be able to alter both the past and future. It consists of three parts: Clotho's Sphere, The Lachesis Corona, and The Rings of Atropos. Each relic, Clotho's Sphere being the exception, are supposed to split into sixteen separate parts each. In mythology, it is said that each of the Moraie (also referred to as the Fates) are said to have woven each item out of priceless metal taken from Mount Olympus in an attempt to measure and control the attributes of humankind and the physical realm. However, man later attempted to alter it's own destiny by stealing the globe. As the famous saying 'Written in the Stars' goes, the Globe is said to be able to rearrange the stars that destiny is written in."

The two other sleuths war so wrapped up in the reading on the Globe, that they had not noticed Chef had walked briskly into the library, he stopped cold in hearing the news. Swallowing the lump of fear in his throat, he choked out his orders.

"Hate to interrupt the book club, but Chris was adamant that you children get to the foyer."

With that, the lumbering man turned and disappeared down the corridor, leaving the children alone. Chelsea had already begun handing out orders.

"Zachery, guard the book, Jackson, hide the shard."

With that, the three sleuths scrambled off to the foyer, desperate to avoid the tantrum Chris would throw otherwise.

* * *

><p>"This is absurd!" Rebecca shot at Cherri, her voice shaking the foundations of the house. "I am a certified caregiver, you are a demonic child. Why would I hand overcame of Apollo to you?"<p>

Cherri had come from the lake ready to gain Apollo's trust, and helping him recover was her best strategy. Rebecca was just being difficult.

"The Phantoms are down two contestants, Apollo and I can sit this one out and make it fair." Cherri reasoned, holding up her hands in defense.

Rebecca sighed, sending a last look over at Apollo's sleeping form. She returned her gaze to Cherri with reluctance in her face.

"Fine, just make sure nothing happens to him." Rebecca turned and descended the stairs to inform Chris of the lineup change, leaving Cherri with Apollo. Cherri sat down, tight-mouthed, and sighed.

After sleeping through the tremendous fit of rage unleashed by Rebecca, one would think Apollo a very sound sleeper. However, the barely audible sound of Cherri's annoyance stirred the stoic boy, and he half opened his bleary eyes at her. Blinking back exhaustion, he choked out a greeting through a closed throat.

"C-Cherri?" Nausea thickened his words, causing him to cringe in pain for around the fiftieth time that morning.

For the first time in a long while, Cherri Summers actually felt something tugging at her heart, a longing of some sort. It was a new feeling for her, and she wasn't totally sure if it was a welcome one.

She inhaled, "Yeah, it's me. How ya' feeling?"

Apollo blinked again, tears lying very close to the surface. Cherri jerkily moved his bangs away from his face, paying no heed to the freezing sweat lining his furrowed brow. Apollo closed his eyes, again fearing he'd lose composure.

"I've been better." He whispered, then gripped her arm hard. "You tell anyone you saw me like this, and you wake up at the bottom of the lake tomorrow."

Prying his fingers away, she stared deep into his eyes. "I thought you would have learned better manners at that academy you keep griping about."

Apollo was about to respond, but could only draw a few shaky breaths and collapsing back onto his pillow. He breathing sounded as if his lungs had turned to water, and the stoic girl was struck with a static shock of concern. Laying a hand on the boy's head, she crooned softly.

"Close your eyes, Apollo." Energy from Mother Dreamtime drifted in Cherri's veins, and she felt it seep into Apollo. "Sleep."

At her command, Apollo dropped back into a painless slumber, unaware that Cherri had just used a very dark magic on him.

Cherri looked at her own neck in her compact mirror, the mark on her neck was glowing with black magic. It was clear to her that Mother Dreamtime had given her enough power for the job.

* * *

><p>"Okay, graverobbers!" Chris, Rainbow sitting absentmindedly of his shoulder, sang out through the foyer. The wretched bird flew off Chris with a hiss of annoyance, and bound off into the manor somewhere. Chef and Rebecca sat on the ancient foyer couch nearby, waiting for the "Your in for a treat."<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY, FOOL?"

Nearly everyone gapped at Misty, unaware that such a sweet-looking girl could yell in such a way. Chris, extremely taken aback, held out his hands and beckoned for something to come.

And, indeed, something did come. Or rather, _someone_.

A reedy-looking girl about Misty's age came forward from the darkness, a scared look on her pale face. Blond hair fell in rivulets to her back, and her eyes her totally blank. It seemed as though this girl had seen a ghost, or rather, she _was_ a ghost. Chris took both her shoulders in his hands, only to be rebuked when the girl's swift foot landed itself in Chris' groin.

"This...is...Tonya..." Chris blubbered out, reeling in pain. Both Chef and Rebecca paled, and excused themselves promptly. Chris drew back from the girl and adressed the audience.

"Your challenge is, as follows." Chris raised his hands, stepping quickly away from Tonya.

"Total Drama will be going off the air, and you all will do a preformance on a radio show. You all must _sing." _

"Chris continued amongst groans and glares from the contestants. "You have two hours to prepare, who ever doesn't sing will be instantly removed from the manor and forced to sleep outside for the rest of the compitition."

Chris grinned evily at the leering contestants, and started up the staircase in the foyer and out of sight. Before he dissapeared into the darkness completely, he made one more statement:

"Oh yes, and please, no Justin Beiber."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT! You thought I had forgotten Tonya? I am dismayed! She will be playing a big part in the story for her patience.<strong>

**My stupid computer is breaking apart, because my handy-man is hopeless. So, I couldn't get this out very fast. I apologise for the wait and the dissaointing update. **

**Please place the song you wish to sing in the reviews, if I don't get a song, then you don't perform. I want the song you choose to reflect your OC's personality. I was going to do a talent show, but then I realized that all the girls would be submitting singing as their act, so I just cut out the middle-man.**

**As always, reviews are love.**


	10. Chapter 3: First Kiss and Second Child

The cameras were diactivated, and the cameramen were given the day off. Interns bustled about with various radio broadcasting equipment, and Sirius had been contact to broadcast the challenge.

However, despite the racket downstairs, Chelsea and her cronies were working at might and maim trying to locate information on the Globe. They might have made decent progress, had Tonya not walked in. Jackson was beside himself attempting to cover it up. He was right in the middle of explaining how they were merely trying to assemble a coffee maker when Tonya held up a silencing hand.

"All the pieces of the Corona are in this mansion, that much is true." She whispered, as if the pieces could hear her. "However, the Rings are thrust through the mountains, and the lost ones are teethered to them."

Before deciphering the phrase, however, the girl was gone.

Zachery, who'd been studying some of the star charts, suddenly came up with a solution:

"Maybe the Globe of Fates means we have to make a circle of-"

Chelsea silenced him with a punch to face, lest he say something Total Drama's deactivated censors would have otherwise stopped.

* * *

><p>A sunbeam tickled Cherri awake, despite the ever-freezing air in the house. She had to get a quick barring of her surroundings, realizing she was in Derrick's bed, she was aware their was a teddy bear in her arms. It was soft, bringing a soft smile to her red lips. It seemed slightly odd to her that it had a movable tounge, that almost seemed to move on it's own. Almost like a-<p>

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

It seemed that Pepe the armadillo had burrowed into his way into the sleeping girls arms.

Oddly as if Cherri's shriek had brought in on. Apollo's sleeeping form stirred. Head cocked in curiousity, Cherri went over to the boy, who thrashed ever so slightly. Mother Dreamtime's voice echoed softly in her ears.

"Maybe looking into his memories will help you reach him, every cold heart has to have frozen at some point, they don't just happen."

Cherri laid both her hands on Apollo's clammy forehead, trying to picture him having a warm heart at any point. "Show me your dream, Apollo."

The mark on her neck flashed momentarily, and as if it was her own dream, she saw it all...

* * *

><p>"Okay, Graverobbers!," Chris called out happily. "Who wants to sing first?"<p>

To everyones surprise, Mara's hand was the first in the air. Chris, throughly taken aback, motioned her onto the stage.

Hesitating for exactly two seconds, Mara sang out with a voice unknown to the others. Withing moments, Mara had captured everyone with "_My Immortal"_ until there were virtually no dry eyes in the small stage Chris had produced. Mara's own eyes filled with tears as the song ended, and after a few shaky breaths, she left the stage, applause radiating like the sun.

"How'd you learn to sing like that?" Dominic, throughly astounded, had pushed through the crowd. Mara, however, was full to the brim with sorrowful memories. In a deludge of tears, she flung her arms around Dominc, where she continued to sob. A shocked Dominic returned the embrace, albiet with less tears and much more shock.

"I-I never said goodbye..." Mara choked out.

"Whatever's wrong, just...relax." Dominic said back, not really used to giving comfort.

Mara continued to break down, tears running freely into her hair and on Dominic's chest. Dominic looked over at Chris, who mouthed 'Take her inside."

Dominic never took his arms away from the girl, and they both made it awkwardly inside.

* * *

><p><em>For the second time that day, Cherri had to get a baring of her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of boarding school, flags and banners lined the walls and uncomfortable-looking furniture lined the floor. On closer inspection, it seemed to be somebodies bedroom; a soft looking bed sat on another end of the bed. Cherri's eyes roved across the room, beside the bed there was a spiky looking instrument that Cherri knew was Apollo's shamisen. <em>

_Just as she reached for it, a somewhat young looking figure entered the room, eyes red and puffy. Shaggy brown hir matted his head, and large blue orbs peered out from a chubby face. Cherri opened her mouth slightly, she was looking at a ten-year-old Apollo..._

_"A-Apollo?" Cherri whispered, the room was immaculate, he must've just been admitted. Hearing his name, he lifted his head; and just as he did, the surroundings changed again..._

_The next thing Cherri new, the room had changed again, everything now looked older. What looked like a very young vulture roosted on a crudely made perch. The Apollo she saw now was thinner and taller, his eyes had taken the familiar blacked tone the real Apollo had. She percieved two more people in the room, a man with Apollo's hair and thin lips, and a woman with his large blue eyes. Both people had pleading expressions, as if they were trying to convince a lost kitten to come to them, so they can love it._

_She didn't dare to believe it, these two people must've been Apollo's parents, but they still had emotions, so why didn't Apollo?_

_The woman forced her blue eyes into her son's darkened ones, his paleness contrasting with her beige skin. Her voice was feathery, as though she was fearful._

_"We can't take you home without your consent." She whispered. "You know you want to come home with us, to see Elliose again."_

_"I want to go home, but I won't run the risk of being sent away again,"_

_The man that was his father nearly flew into a rage, knocking the vulture from her perch, his son stood as well._

_"Stay here forever, then." Apollo had clearly touched a nerve. "It's been much better at home without you, anyway."_

_Apollo gathered the shocked vulture in his arms, and set it down on his bed. He took his shamisen in his hand, and played for it._

_"Get out..." His voice was barely audible._

_"Apollo..."_

_"I asked you to leave!"_

_"He didn't mean it!" His mother put a hand on the boy's shoulder._

_"LEAVE ME!" Rage overtook the boy, and he pulled out of his parents reach, as though they had killed his firstborn._

_And as if the reverbaration of his voice was a strength in itself, the vision dissolved. The last thing Cherri saw was Apollo curling around his instrument..._

* * *

><p>"Next up, lets have a hand for Chelsea!"<p>

Chelsea, now wearing a periodical cocktail dress, began to sing. She had, unlike Mara, made the stage her own. There were lights, streamers, pyrotechnics, and multi-colored curtains. She had even put two female interns, Rebecca, and Chef Hatchet in tiny miniskirts and halter tops, much to everyones chargin.

Her song, "The One That Got Away," was a hit. Her dancing was flawless, and her voice was actually really good, too. The was, however, one catch: the stage itself. It seemed that she had worked so hard on her set, it seemed strange that it had faltered, but the stage was hastily built, after all.

And so, it came to pass. Right as her big finale turnd the corner, the now-decorated stage collapsed. Chelsea was unfortunate to be right in the middle of the wreckage.

* * *

><p>Derrick heaved a sigh. It was time, he decided, to let the old life go. He was in charge of himself now, his parents and their rules could go screw themselves. He was going to gain weight. He was going to be like Dominic, who bulged with muscle, or Apollo, who lived in stoic strength.<p>

But then it hit him: he could be even better. He was tall for his age, anyway. A little bit of fat, maybe some working out, and he could be built like the Terminator in six months flat. He was going to start working out now, but first, he needed fat. As if on cue, Rebecca, now changed back into her ginghem dress, walked by carrying a platter of large plates decked with fried chicken.

"Rebecca!" Derrick caught up to her quick.

"Hello, sweety."

"Can I have those?"

"Well, actually..."

"I'll trade you this key to Chris' liquor cabinet."

"Here ya' go." With that, the plump woman was off. "What a kind boy," she thought. "He really must've wanted to throw those away for me. After all, Misty put them in the sun for goodness-knows-how-long. That girl..."

Rebecca was busy carting out bottle upon bottle of Captain Morgan, when something hit her.

"Oh Lord, he's going to eat that chicken..."

She knew she should have found him and stopped him, but when she realized she still had her ethanol, she decided against it. She wasn't exactly mother of the year, and she never exactly figured out why.

* * *

><p>Dominic had Mara seated on the couch, she had managed to control herself long enough to wait while Dominic went to make hot chocolate. SHe took a few deep breaths and streched out, feeling oddly exhausted.<p>

So, anything you wanna talk about?"

Mara took a deep breath, and recounted her tale.

"My sister was my best friend growing up, she was like a second mother to me. My own parents favored her, anyway. She was drafted to the Middle East, and I lost her completely. She seldom wrote, or called...then she stopped.

"I haven't head from her in three years, I don't know, even today, if she's alive or dead."

Mara flung her arms around Dominic, sobbing harder. There was a bitter sweetness in the falling tears, Dominic made her ffeel less alone, somehow.

She lifted her head and stared into his face, she never noticed how deep his eyes were, how gentle his face seemed. She didn't have long to think, she just acted. Her red lips went closer to his, and as though they were magnets, the lips met. Quick and simple, but deep and meaningful. When they finally broke apart, something incredible happened. It may have been because she had just kissed a really hot guy, or because Dominic had a smear of red lipstick on his mouth, or anything really. But, whatever the cause, Mara smiled.

* * *

><p>"Lets have a hand for Misty!"<p>

Misty curtsyed and left the stage amidst the applause. It was Derricks turn, and he was ready. He had eaten a platter full of that chicken, and spent the afternoon lifting rocks as dumbells. He actually looked a little healthier now, they're was definetly some muscle in his skinny form now.

"Get on the stage!" Misty called at him. Everything was fine, until...

"Hey, I left a plate of fried chicken by the lake yesterday, and now I can't find it." She told him. "I was trying to see how much mold I could get on it. You think one of the animals got into it?"

Derrick would have responded, but a loud, angry growl from his stomach silenced him. "I think I might know where it is." He winced "You'll see it again pretty soon."

Misty, not taking the hint, smiled. "Cool, break a leg up there." She pushed him in the direction of the stage, jarring his insides dangerously.

"Alright Derrick," Chef said absentmmindedly. "Start went your read-OH, DISGUSTING!"

The fried chicken, along with a nickel Derrick ate when he was six, came up with a vengance. Sadly, Chris happened to be in the way. Slipping and sliding, Chef left the room. Chris, however, glared daggers at the vomit on his cape.

Derrick wiced at the look Chris gave him. "Heh, sorry..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, graverobbers." Chris hissed, since everyone performed, everyone runs the risk of being voted off." Everyone groaned loudly.<p>

Chris, more angry then sadistic, didn't take it. "Yeah, yeah, great."

"Chelsea...

Apollo...

Misty...

Chelsea...

Zachery...

Mara...

Dominic...

Jackson...

Tonya...

Derrick and Gabriella, you both run a risk of elimination.

Gabriella stared at Chris. "Where the freak have I been all chapter?"

Chris, not caring, pulled the lever of Derricks chair.

Gabriella stared down the hole. "Well, that answers my question perfectly."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, all was quiet, Derrick and his things were on his way to Playa Des Losers ("They have a gym, he'll be fine." Jackson had said.) , and both Apollo and Cherri wee walking by the lake. Mara and Dominic snuggled together, while Gabriella shot them disgusted looks. Everyone had gathered around the television, watching a new episode of iCarly, when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Misty said, picking up the reciever.

"How'd the chicken incident go, dearest?" The graveled voice asked. THe phone immediately turned to speaker.

"Master Reious," Chelsea whispered. "What do you want now?"

"I know your looking for the Rings of Atropos, I want you to know that they're are some in the house you're in."

"How do you know that?" Dominic barked.

"Because, boy, I put them there."

Misty slammed the phone down, not wanting anymore drama. But, the stirring feeling inside her heart alerted her of something.

"What the heck are the Rings of Atropos?"

* * *

><p>Down at the lake Cherri guided Apollo to her secret hiding spot, and took a thin flask out of her purse, inside the bottle clear liquid sprakled in the moonlight.<p>

"What is that?" Apollo asked.

"Some of your tears..." Cherri said absentmindedly. Apollo looked shocked, since earlier, emotion had begun to show in his face again.

"Mother, I have brought him." Cherri called, pouring the tears onto the lake, turning it a crystalline white.

Answering her call, Mother Dreamtime lifted from water, like an angel. She turned clear eyes on Apollo.

"My son..." She whispeed tenderly touching his face. "You have come home..."

Apollo inhaled, and smiled broadly at the woman, not caring that her mark was forming on his neck.

"Yes, Mother..." He whispered, Cherri took Mother's hand. "Your little boy his come..."

And, smiling her unsettling smile, Mother Dreamtime pulled her children into a hug, before vanishing back into the lake, until her was no more then a eerie white reflection of the moon above.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Mommy Dreamtime just got a henchmen out of Apollo...<strong>

**Alright, I know I must seem like the most biased writer ever, but now tha Dreamtime has her clutches in him, I don't have to focus on his so much. (That's good, because my OC is a pretty big downer.)**

**I'm really sorry to eliminate Derrick, bunnies43, PLEASE don't be upset with me! I am also very sorry that I changed Mara's secret, but I don't think I can write about rape.**

**I am now opening up the option for your OC's to use reviews as a confessional session, so I hope that encourages more reviews.**


	11. OFFICIAL NOTICE

Alright, people. I am sending out a notice.

I am going where no man has gone before, and asking for... more O.C.'s

If you have read my story, and you want to send in a character, go ahead! If you have a character in my story and want to send in another...GO AHEAD!

Simply fill out the app form and have at it! I will be accepting a grand total of...** 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Nickname:**

**Darkest Secret (if I like this, you will probably be accepted.):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Stereotype:**

**Casual Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Personality:**

**Animal Familiar:**

**Friendship:**

**Animosity:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Motivation for joining:**

**Romance:**

**Distinctive Features:**


	12. Chapter 4: Christmas of Heartbreak

**December 28th, 1985**

_Dear Journal,_

_The mountains have claimed another, our brave Isabella, who ventured into the coves beneath the Eastern Mountains. She was determined to find the Rings that the mysterious Yonat spoke of. She had been gone for thirteen hours, before the Mountains gave an almighty shake. We all knew she was gone then. Her pet has mourned the loss greatly, and the misery it gives seems to strengthen the Mountains more. We have Clotho's Eye, though Yonat called it Clotho's Sphere. We worry more and more, and we are down to nine investigators. We pray to God that somebody comes to help us, because we can't do this alone._

* * *

><p>"It's almost <em>Christmas<em>, Chris." Rebecca said, absentmindedly bringing in more boxes of Kool-Aid. "I can't believe your making these children do a challenge."

Each of the kids had been up all night, as Chris ha forced them to make the house look nice,. The windows were cleaned, the walls were repainted, and the floors were scrubbed. Dominic had thrown a mop at Chris when Mara had slipped and fallen on dung from Rainbow.

"It's gonna be _fun_, don't worry." Chris said, taking another swig from a large bottle, Rebecca eyed it with curiousity.

"And what might that be?" Rebecca asked sharply, if Chris had gone in her special wine stash there was going be a little _friction_.

Chris screwed the top back on the bottle and rubbed his stomach. "It's laxative, I've got a little bit of...clogged plumbing."

"Alright..."

"I feels kind of-"

"I get the point!"

"I'm wishing this stuff would hurry, because-"

"Please stop talking."

* * *

><p>"So, your basically trying to act out 'House of Anubis?"<p>

Misty slumped against the doorway, the group of sleuths had filled her in on the Globe.

"This is real, Misty." Chelsea spat at her, eyes narrowed.

"You're telling me that a magical armillary that was forged by Goddesses that aren't real is somewhere in the mountains?"

"Most of the pieces are in the house somewhere." Zachery chimed in.

"You're all crazy, I'm leaving."

"We're telling the truth!" Jackson called out at her.

Zachery picked up the Corona Shard, turning it over in his hands a few more times. When he thought about it, the whole ordeal did seem rather stupid. Here they were, sewing fragments of facts together trying to form a conclusion. What was it to them how those settlers dissapeared? Why did it matter to them that plants wouldn't grow here?

"You're not giving up." Chelsea had been looking over at Zachery, as if reading his thoughts.

"Zachery sighed, "I know... It's just that-"

But, what Zachery was going to say, Chelsea never found out. Chris' megaphone sounded and summoned them all for the next challenge.

* * *

><p>"Alright, my little moneymakers!" Chris greeted them all, with Rainbow on his shoulder. He had donned a Santa costume, beard and all. With a white beard, his black cape, and Rainbow, he looked like a pirate, a mentally unstable pirate.<p>

"Your mission, which you will accept, is a holiday challenge!" Many of the Graverobbers sighed in relief, how could Chris make this impossible?

"Your assignment is to throw a Christmas party!" Chris raised his arms for the effect that wasn't there.

Chef scowled at his childish boss, and took over for the sake of Chris' dignity.

"This means that you need creative decorations, good music, good food, and good costumes." Chef explained, to Chris' disdain.

"Chris opened his overly-whitened mouth again, only to be cut off by Rebecca. "You will also be split by gender. Boys will take the foyer, the girls will take the dining room."

Chris angrily slammed his mouth shut as the crowd thinned out, and both teams began to lay their plans. Chris really wanted to get the last word in, so he called out - for no apparent reason- at Tonya.

"You'll be working will the boys, Tonya."

* * *

><p>"Dude, we put you in charge of music for a reason." Zac told Apollo, who was gripping his shamisen in frustration.<p>

"I haven't written any upbeat music for this instrument!" Apollo hurled back at him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not big on smiling. Besides, if I play this thing, I'm usually crying!"

Jackson, fed up with the arguing, stepped in. "Think about Cherri!"

Apollo flushed pink. "What about her?"

Zack sighed, a grin dancing on his face. "Everyone knows you like her, and love equals happy music."

Apollo bowed his head, he suddenly became very interested in polishing his instrument.

"Hanging out alone all the time doesn't cover anything up!" Apollo knew Zac was trying to be supportive, but that didn't stop him from getting defensive.

"Romance is for the weak." he said bitterly. Their was a sharp _twang, _then a swearword, Apollo had tightened the strings so hard the broke.

"I'll go get the spare strings, are they still in your suitcase?" Zac asked him, standing up.

"Yeah" Apollo said absentmindedly disassembling his instrument, then...

"How'd you know about my spare strings?" he demanded. But, Zac was already gone.

* * *

><p>Mara felt her heart quicken as Dominic walked up to her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek and worked his hands up her back. Mara quickly shoved him off playfully.<p>

"You naughty little boy!" Mara cooed, swatting him in the chest. Dominic grinned at her. "You like my humor."

"I like your abs, too." Mara answered, giving his stomach a coyish poke.

Will you two stop before I _choke to death_!" Gabriella had stepped away from arranging some skull-shaped ornaments to scold them.

"We're in love, _Gothica_." Mara said in a voice much braver than her own. "Deal with it."

Gabriella eyed the two dangerously. "Teenage romance is bound to fail." Gabriella spat at them. "Especially one based on a single meaningless kiss between a wannabe criminal and a sobbing little _twig_."

Mara's tongue turned to acid, very corrosive acid.

"You're just bitter because your out-in-out _unlovable_!"

Gabriella's eyes widened, her jaw clenched, and she felt like crushing something. Underneath the rage, something else was building: the beginning of insecurity. Was Mara right? Was she really unlovable? Hated, even? Why should she care? She was Gabriella Salvadore! And yet...

Gabriella turned burning eyes on Mara, who wore a grin of triumph.

"You will pay dearly for that!"

And, with that, Gabriella stormed out of the dining room, anger and sadness clenching her dark heart.

* * *

><p>Cherri, who had witnessed the whole scene, snuck over to the foyer. Apollo, who was trying desperately to learn the lyrics an upbeat song -his face contorted horribly when he found out it was 'Mistletoe' by Justin Bieber - was immediately grabbed on the wrist and dragged out of the room.<p>

Cherri furrowed her brow when she sniffed Apollo's breath. "You've been _drinking_?

"I gotta play a Justin Bieber song..."

"Whatever, I think I found a new subordinate for Mother..."

"No way!" Apollo slurred, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Was it hiding?"

"No, Stupid!" Cherri slapped him on the side of the head. "It's Gabriella!"

Apollo stared hard at Cherri for a few seconds.

"Cherri, when did you get here?"

* * *

><p>"Gabriella?" Misty had been dragged out of the room the same way Apollo had, minus the intoxication.<p>

"You wanna help me pull a prank, or what?"

Misty's face changed immediately from puzzlement to excitement, "What can I do for you?"

"I want the boys to lose the challenge, can you do that for me?"

"Any idea's?" Misty took a pen and notepad out of her purse- along witha few mice that fell out of her hands and scampered down the staircase- and prepaed to write down any idea's.

"Look, I really don't care what you do. Break some bones, break some hearts, just make sure that by the end of the day, victory belongs to us."

"I need some guideline..."

"Use Chris' bottle of laxative." Gabriella hissed, suddenly struck with an idea.

Misty grinned evily, that sounded fun enough to work.

Shaking hands with Gabriella -who still scowled at the business- she set of to lay the trap.

* * *

><p>It's hard being sneaky when excited, as Misty soon found out.<p>

Sneaking around Chris private bathroom, which was much nicer than the average bathroom, was a difficult business. She snaked down below the sink in the medical cabinet. Wieght-loss pills, whitening strips, hair product... Ex-Lax!

Wasting no time, she sped to the foyer. Upon entry, she saw the punch bowl. Praying the laxative wasn't dulled by other liquid, the dumped half the container into the boy's punch.

"Merry Christmas!" Misty whisper excitedly under her breath. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Her deed complete, Misty sped off to tell Gabriella, Gonzo close at her heels.

* * *

><p>"NO! Not happening!" Cherri literally flung the pastal red outfit out the door. "I WILL NOT sing dressed as some High School Musical wannabe, period!"<p>

"It's adorable!" Chelsea flung back at her. "Besides, your the only one of us that doesn't look stupid in a red derby."

"_Everyone_ looks stupid in a red derby!" With that, Cherri began rummaging through her luggage.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Cherri smiled in satisfaction, and withdrew a feather boa and a tube top and mini-skirt that could've doubled as two large headbands.

* * *

><p>Zachery pocketed the strings, before something shimmered in Apollo's backpack. Rummaging through ten blazars, six neckties and nine suitpants, he came across a large teethering ring. It was inscribed with multiple symbols he'd seen in the diary. He pulled out the Corona Shard, as if by instinct. Holding them together, a long intoning chime sounded, and the room was momentarily bathed in golden light. He was about to pocket his new treasure, when steely talons raked across his arm.<p>

Yelping in pain, he saw the culprit. Apollo's vulture had been roosting on the rafter, and had divebombed him. He only barely able to register what was happening, when she gripped the treasure in her beak and tore it from his hands.

Zachery charged, and slammed his body into the vulture. THe bird's beak released the item, and she slammed into the wall and slid down to the ground. She was alive, but paralysed with shock and fear.

Zachery quickly gave the vulture an apologetic look before taking the ring and leaving. He was quite certain that he had heard her hiss athim as the door closed.

* * *

><p>The mansion had been decked in shining lights and Christmas trees. Chris and Chef both dressed up like Santa, and each went to a different party. Chef had taken the girls party, minus Tonya, and seemed to be having a fairly good time. Rebecca was giggling with Misty, drinking deeply from a bottle of liquer. Misty kept cackling wildly and whispering something about a punch bowl.<p>

Cherri was singing a slowed down version of "Santa Baby", flinging herself across the stage while being pelted with skull-shaped cookies from Gabriella, who seemed to find the whole ordeal disgusting.

"Eight out of ten." Chef stood on the stage for this announcement. Cherri, having finished her prostitution, cheered at the news, splitting her tube top in the process.

That night was seemingly very enjoyable, for the girls at least.

* * *

><p>After they collected their score, the girls went down to the foyer to join in the boy's festivities, only to find that there was nobody their, save Zac, who seemed as confused as the girls.<p>

"I just got down here, what happened?" Tonya, who'd been serving the punch, motioned over to the hallway bathroom. Jackson and Dominic were doubled over in pain, and when Apollo finally emerged from the bathroom, Dominic burst into the restroom, groaning in pain.

Gabriella, who hung back until the right moment, surveyed her work. Dominic left the bathroom, one hand curled firmly over his stomach. It was time.

"Good gracious, what happened here?" Gabriella whispered, in her most innocent voice.

Apollo who now looked very white -laxative must've been mixed with thethe alcohol in his system- motioned over to the punchbowl. Rebecca picked up the punch, and sniffed it.

"It's filled with laxative... No wonder."

Chris looked scandelized, as that laxative never worked for him. "I can't think of a score low enough for this!"

Gabriella cleared her throat, and held out a large baby-blue satchel: Mara's suitcase. From inside, she drew a hallf-emptied bottle of laxative.

"I found this while looking for my hairbrush." Gabriella turned her eyes on Mara. "How could you want to win this bad?"

Dominic turned on Mara, his lower abdomen contracting. "Mara..." his voice broke slightly with building anger. "I can't _believe_ this!"

Mara looked at Dominic with pleading eyes. "I didn't do this!" She held up her hands in appeal. "I wouldn't do this!"

Misty, who had caught onto the scheme, stepped behing Gabriella with a dark smile. "Yes, you did!" Misty just lived for days like this. "You paid me twenty dollars for the laxative." Misty pulled Andrew Jackson out of her pocket and waved it.

Dominic seethed in anger; "How could you do this!" He boomed at her, ignoring the stabbing pains he and the others were facing. "You of all people!"

Chris cleared his throat, "Well, I guess thats it then." He lowered his hands. "Your free to enjoy yourselves." On that note, he began to drink the punch from the bowl, _striaght_ from the bowl.

Dominic turned away from them and sat on the couch, betrayed. Mara went up to him.

"I swear, I'm innocent!" Mara tried to snuggle up to him, but he pulled away.

"Save your breath,_ Twig_." Dominic shoved her off. "We're done!"

And, with that, he turned and ascended the stairs to his room, utterly crushed and defeated. Mara sat there, tears pulsing down her face like driving rain.

* * *

><p>Cherri walked up to Apollo, who smirked at her, holding up a present. "Merry Christmas."<p>

Cherri, grinning, took the gift and opened it. Inside, lay a large golden coloured orb the size of a pearl. Cherri gaped at Apollo, who raised his eyebrows in mock offense. There was no doubt about it, this was Clotho's Sphere.

"You don't like it?" He grinned at her, one of the first true smiles Cherri had seen on him.

"Where d'you get this?" Cherri looked at him, and saw a shadow pass over his face.

"This was in Rebecca's room..."

Cherri cocked her head at the smiling woman surrounded by shot glasses, she smiled and waved drunkenly at them.

"What would she need with this..." Cherri wondered aloud.

But, neither of them new the answer to that question.

* * *

><p>Far away in the mountains, long after they contestants had passed out from exhaustion, a figure stood watch. Inhuman horns cutting up through stark white hair, his hands were like bony, clawed spiders.<p>

Father Torment had returned, gazing over the land with an unfathomable glazed look.

"They see only what fate allows..." He gathered some dust and released it in the freezing wind. "And, fate allows nothing to be seen..."

He took a deep breath, and Mother Dreatimes shimmering form appeared behind him.

"The Eyes of Sorrow, the Heart of Darkness, and the Mind of Lust..." Mother Dreamtimes voice echoed in her incorporal throat.

"You are decieving them." Torment said to her, never moving his gaze. "You know that they are not our children."

"Do not say such things!" Mother Dreamtime glided over to him. "I love them!"

Father Torment, eyes slightly more alive, turned to her. "You know what will happen to them, they will fall to the same fate that has befallen the other children you've taken."

Mother Dreamtime hung her head in anger. The Corona was almost complete, and Cherri had already taken Clotho's Sphere. Her lover was right, she could never truly be a their mother.

As she she thought this, the sun rose, making her look as pale as the moon. Through translucent tears, she saw her husband, Father Torment, vanish into the swirling light as he left her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>At 3,100 words, this is my longest chapter yet! <strong>

**Remember, confessions are still open as a revew option, and I'm hoping that it encourages more of you contestants to review. I have an opening for one more boy contestant. If, your character has been eliminated, I will not accept another OC from you, as the elimination may mean I want absolutely nothing to do with you anymore. On an unrelated note, if you have a challenge idea, please don't hesitate to tell me. The sooner I get on of those, the sooner I can update.**

**Merry Christmas to all of you, and Happy New Year! As always, reviews are love.**


	13. Chapter 5: Marked!

January_** 3rd, 1986 **_

_It has finally happened, Richard has been killed. He was everything to me, and these mountain took him. The pagan girl he loved lured him into the mountains, far from the space we've purified. I cannot write anymore... both I and his pet have been sobbing hard, his bird is already losing feathers from grief._

_I don't know what to do... There are only seven of us left, and the Spectre that haunts us is getting more and more powerful._

* * *

><p>"You're sure Chris said a day off would be alright?" Chef asked Rebecca in anxiety.<p>

"I think it would be nice for all the contestants to get to know each other." Rebecca said with an unconvincing smile. "Now, go make popcorn for tomorrow."

Chef rolled his eyes, Rebecca was hired to give the show a more sympathetic look, to make it seem that Chris actually cared for the well-being of the contestants. Why was she trying so hard to be a friend to the children?

Could she possibly me trying to stop them from-

"Chef!" Rebecca hissed, cutting of his musings. "Popcorn!"

And while the two worked, the contestants slept on, both Mara and Dominic had cried themselves to sleep, unaware of all around them at the moment. All, except one...

* * *

><p>Tonya sat on the roof of the manor, glaring at the mountains surrounding her. Freezing air whipped around her, but she felt nothing.<p>

She hadn't anything in a very long time.

The enticing lullabies, the feeling of love, that stupid feeling of _security_. She and the others had fallen to this, and look where it had gotten her.

"Hear me, you fiend!" She screamed to no one. "You shall not defeat us this time!"

She sat back, breathing heavily. Her own screams danced around in a tantalizing echo for a good ten minutes, until...

"Boy, you really know how to wake a guy up..."

Tonya looked over and would have blushed under normal circumstances, and shivered out a response.

"Oh, hello Zachery..."

"Please, call me Zach."

"Oh...i-if thats what you want..."

"So, wanna help me with something?"

"Um... Alright?"

"What do you know about this?" He held out the large ring to Tonya, his eyes pleading for answers. "I found it in Apollo's bag..."

"The Eyes that Sorrow see all..." Tonya whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zachery cocked his head to her.

"N-Nothing..."

"So, do you know anything about-"

Tonya started shuddering, eyes alight in shock and anguish, and spoke in a voice that was broken in unappeasable sadness.

"Ask me nothing, for your ignorance on this subject is not bliss, but safety."

Without making a sound, Tonya rose to her feet and dissapeared down the steps of the house. Zachery stared after her retreating form, never once noticing that the ring in his hands had started to glow.

* * *

><p>"Get up!"<p>

Gabriella snapped out of slumber when a cold hand cracked across her face, shocked and angry. Squinting against the illumination of a strange mark on her offender's neck, she glared hard at the girl looming over her.

"What are you _doing_, Cherri?"

"Get up." Cherri repeated herself, much harder. The door slid open, and a shaded figure entered.

"And, how do you plan to make me?"

The shaded figure steppd into the light for a moment, handed a gleaming object to Cherri, and stepped back. Gabriella felt icy steel slide against her bare arm, and warm blood spilling over her. A smooth hand covered her mouth to stop her scream, and Cherri immediately scooped up some excess blood in a flask.

"People don't like you, and that makes you angry." A male voice took over, and Gabriella could make out his face from the illuminating mark on his neck.

"Angry or not." Cherri's voice was soaked in honey. "You will bleed, it's all the same to us."

"I suggest you get up." Apollo's voice said, solemnly.

Gabriella took a shuddering breath, knowing she could easily fight Cherri off, but both Cherri and Apollo would overpower her together. Cherri's eyes were set in steely resolve, and Gabriella stood.

"Where are you taking me?"

* * *

><p>It was really rather strange that Rebecca hadn't woken the girls with her demon bell yet. Misty actually gasped aloud when her wristwatch signaled the arrival of noon. This was odd, very odd. Sitting up and streching, she realized that everyone was gone; save Gabriella, who slept soundly acroos the room. She looked rather drained.<p>

Figuring she should go downstairs to confirm a nuclear winter hadn't come in the night, she stood silently and slid into a pair of fluffy, black slippers. She shook the sleeping form of Gabriella ever so slightly, and gasped. Gabriella's head turned slightly to the side, and Misty could see a clear-cut mark on her neck.

She didn't have time to think about it, Gabriella rose like a black mist and turned an agitated eye on the girl.

"Uh, good morning?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Graverobbers!" Chris greeted the contestants as they arose from their drowsing states. "Your challenge today is-"<p>

"You're to take it easy for the day." Rebecca cut him off. "Popcorn is in the kitchen and Chris' fridge is open to all!"

All the campers stood there shocked. Chris stood there looking enraged.

"Excuse me?" he taped Rebecca's pudgy shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's national...er..." Chef started, but Rebecca silenced him.

"Day off... Didn't you hear me?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little something to show I'm not dead. This is pissing me off, though. I finally watch House of Anubis in January at my sisters urging (she was the one who wished for the House of Anubis reference a few chapters ago) and what do I find? I have Mother Dreamtime, they have Senkhara. I have the Globe of Fates, they have the Cup of Ahnk. Ugh, I feel like an idiot. <strong>

**For your two month wait, you guys deserved better, but I hopeyou can forgive as I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment.**


	14. Chapter 5: The Reaping of the Flesh

**Things ae not going well...**

* * *

><p>Mara wiped her eyes, she was tired of crying. She had been doing that all morning, after all. She had to find a way to get Dominic back, she had too. She didn't want to seem like a stalker, of course, but there was something that he had that no other guy she had met had...<p>

As she pondered, she found herself in the boy's room, she could hear the shower running. Stepping over clothes, Apollo's wierd banjo, and a necklace reading "HOT STUFFZ" she had seen Zach wear, she came to Dominic's bed. His pillow still smelled like the product he put in his hair, his ratty satchel was nearly emptied because of his lack of clothing. She sat down breathing deeply, barely noticing that Gabriella had entered.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella turned her dark eyes toward her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Freak." Mara's voice snapped back to anger, hating Gabriella for how she ruined her relationship.

Mother Dreamtime's mark began to glow, collecting the negative emotion. Gabriella decided to ignore the girl, making a mental note to make her cry later.

Placing a sheet of paper on Jackson's bed, and taking his and Zach's suitcases, Gabriella silently left the room. Mara, caught up in her own thoughts, didn't notice anything. The shower stopped, and Misty left the bathroom, covered in a murky fluid.

"That is the last time I try that prank!" she seethed. She looked to see Mara staing at her.

"I tried to hook up the septic system with the shower. I got blasted."

Misty, in desperate need of a shower that didn't smell like diarrhea, left Mara to her misery. A pang of guilt over her responsibilty hit her, but she continued walking away.

She was used to walking away from things...

* * *

><p>"Chelsea, you got a letter." Chelsea looked up from her program, immediately catching the strange mark of Apollo's neck.<p>

"Who still writes letters?" She joked. Apollo moved his eyes over Chelsea's face, holding his unfathomable stance.

"My bird was hurt, hard for her to move her wings." He thrust a burning gaze into Chelsea's own eyes. "You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"I don't know anything about that." She quickly lied. "I have a book on natural healing, have you considered-"

"The Eyes that Sorrow see all." He whispered, staring into her face. For a split second, she was certain she had heard a demonic, female voice mingled with his.

With that, Apollo left, leaving Chelsea to the mercy of her own fear.

* * *

><p>Cherri quickly found Zachery, he was reading an old book about dissappearances. He was reading a section on mystical sigils when Cherri caught a glimpse of an all too familiar sigil. The curved lines and strokes formed an eye, a stone, and a crown. That was Mother Dreamtime's mark...<p>

"Cherri?" Zach had noticed her.

"Come with me..." This was all Cherri had to say.

Zachery put his book down, only for Cherri to pick it back up. She took a deep breath, and led Zachery to the lake.

* * *

><p>Dominic stared at the T.V, not caring about whatever was on. How could Mara destroy their relationship over a victory?<p>

He should've known, no one who hooked up in this game ever won anything. It was rather pathetic, in his eyes at least.

He sighed, flopping back on the couch, causing it to screech. Amidst the groans of the springs, he heard the crinkle of paper. Looking down, he noticed a slip of paper that had fallen from in between the cushion. It seemed to be a note from Rebecca, or a kind of map?

"You'd be wise to forget about this." Rebecca appeared out of nowhere, snatching the paper.

"Um, alright?" Dominic knew he'd be foolish to disagree, judging by Rebecca's freezing glare.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>Apollo and Gabriella both tossed the luggages into the lake, where they sank without a trace. Cherri walked up, leading the three slueths to the lakeshore. The clouds that perpetually covered the sun grew thicker and thicker still. Out of the shadows cast by the clouds, the grim form of Father Torment rose. Chelsea gasped, Jackson couldn't run out of fear.<p>

"You know too much, we can't have that." Gabriella quickly shot an apologetic glance, before turning to her new father. "Do what you must."

Father Torment raised his hands, emmiting a purple smog from the ground. Crows began descending everywhere, cawing and screeching.

Gabriella grabbed Jackson, forcing her out streched palm into his chest, over his heart.

"Sa bundok, ay dapat mong maglakad sa sakit, kaya sabi ni ang puso ng kadiliman!" Her voice took a demonic tone, her eyes gleaming like stars.

Apollo forced his hand over Zach's eyes, and spoke in a voice that hissed like a serpent. "Vincula planctum erit cohibere te, ita dicit oculi dolor"

Cherri placed both her hands on the crown of Chelsea's head. Light literally shone from Cherri's forehead, forming a third eye. No one in the manor knew of this, she was sure, for this was for their eye's alone.

"Dreamtime uno finale! Che il nostro destino archivio di famiglia! Così dice il Ever-Astuta Mente!" Cherri roared to the wind. The crows took flight again, Father Torment vanished into the night, and the smog cleared, revealing the sun.

Yet, even then, all was black for the three former slueths. Dreamtime's three children lay on the ground panting and groaning. In the dead center, where the ritual had taken place, were three gleaming skeletons, all that remained of the fallen explorers that had so bravely, so foolishly, tried to unravel the mystery of the Tradimento Mountains.


	15. Chapter 6: The Spirit Key

**January 4th, 1986**

_My hope is depleted, all my friends are gone. I cannot write anymore today._

* * *

><p>"What, exactly, do you mean by 'gone?"<p>

Chef sighed and held up the three letters Rebecca had found. "I mean: Gone!" Chef told his hysterical employer. "Chelsea, Zach, and Jacko all left the place because they were offered movie roles in some idiot movie about cursed mountains and a spirit woman."

"That's a stupid idea for a story!" Chris sat down at his personalized, ornate desk and placed his perfectly sculpted head in his hands.

"Well, they're gone." Chef finalized, staring hard into Chris' eyes. Just then, his computer dinged three times, seeing endless applications for the show. Chris groaned aloud as he desperate teens filled into his bloated inbox. "These people are desperate!"

"But, maybe we can use them to our advantage."

Chris sniffed a few times and raised his head.

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Misty laid on her bed, looking awful. Her face was littered with creases and bags, and her ebony hair was tossed beyond repair. She shuddered, feeling pain rack her body with each tremor. Her head pounded, and she felt like vomiting blood. She felt her consciousness slip from her, and she slept, and then she dreamed. What a funny business dreaming is, because this dream seemed all too real.<p>

_She was standing in a long hallway, seemingly underground. Tonya came to her, dressed in mourning black. She seemed so frail, and yet, hope shone in her eye's, brighter than any star. She handed Misty a large golden colored ring._

_"At long last, we meet." Tonya laid a hand on Misty's shoulder. "The Spirit Key lives in you, fighting with the pain in your heart."_

_Misty took a deep breath, "Spirit Key?"_

_Tonya's smile faded, and her face took a sneering tone. Blond hair became ringlets of black, and then a black gown burst forward onto the girl. Misty chocked back a shriek as Gabriella's wicked face leered out at her. Gabriella gave a loud, intoning cackle as her face became shaded and masculine. Like before, Gabriella became a shadowy figure, a young man with lustful, green eyes. The boy pulled Misty to him, running his calloused hands down her back. Then green became blue and she was shoved off, the shaded figure glared at her with empty eyes. The man became Apollo, who raised his arms, forcing countless skeletal creatures from the blackened ground, all hideously disfigured. Apollo's face grew into a seductive smile, and his face became rounder and darker, his beige hair turning dark brown. Misty watched in terror as Apollo Terrance became Cherri Summers. Cherri's face split into a wide grin, her teeth looking sharp and jagged. Cherri snaked out her hand and took hold of Misty's throat. _

_"This will soon be the end of you!" Cherri cackled like a maniac, lifting her other arm. She took Misty's neck in her clawed hand, and squeezed._

Misty jerked awake, covered in cold sweat. She sighed in relief when she collected the realization that she'd been dreaming, only to discover an oddly familiar ring beneath her pillow.

She didn't have time to be afraid, because Chris had summoned them downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Today's challenge is... a vacation!" Chris exclaimed, twirling his cape.<p>

Confused murmurs filled the room, only for Rebecca to open the large doors to the foyer, revealing three large buses, ready to fit around fifteen people each.

Chef will drive Apollo, Cherri, and Gabriella in the left vehicle, Rebecca will drive Dominic, Mara, Tonya and Misty in the right one."

Many of the campers shrugged, expecting a challenge when they got where they were headed, until Chris stopped them in their tracks.

"There are a few people who will be along for the ride, of course." Chris clapped his hands twice, and each of the graverobbers worst respective nightmares joined them in the foyer.

"Each graverobber will be paired up with one of their dear, beloved parents!"

Not one contestant in the foyer our stop of groan of despair from escaping his or her lips.

* * *

><p>Mara, whose mother trailed behind her, sat in one of the seats and rested her head against the window.<p>

"Sit up straight, dear." Her mother instructed, not taking her eyes off of her romance novel. Mara obeyed, but gave he mother a sad look, a look that asked her why she cared so little for her daughter. If Mara wasn't perfectly well behaved, she was shut down.

"Do you like my outfit?" Mara questioned in a whisper.

"I'd like it if could grow a spine." Her mother intoned solemnly.

Mara sighed, she hoped the others were as miserable as she.

* * *

><p>Maa could thank her guardian angel that day, because her wish as more than granted. Cherri sat next to her father, the man whom she loved as much as hornets.<p>

"Cherri, I...I bought you a new scarf." Her father started awkwardly.

"Wonderful," she responded, "Maybe I can use it to cover the bruises you gave me!"

"I was intoxicated!" Her father retorted, throwing the pink, woven bribery to the ground.

"Well, that's sooo surprising!"

"Listen, you-" He realized he was clutching her arm, he immediately let go. Cherri held a look of triumph on her face, motioning to the red marks on her delicate forelimb.

"You haven't changed at all, still a rich coward hiding in your booze!" Cherri could feel the Mark of Dreamtime warm up on her neck.

Give the scarf to your filthy tramp of a second wife, the woman you seemed to have no problem using to replace my mother! The woman you...you loved more than..."

Cherri sniffed hard, hissing like an animal when her father patted her arm.

"STAY BACK!" She spat at him like a bitter fruit. "YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER, NEVER AGAIN!"

Cherri then stood, leaving her father, she refused to let him see her lose composure. Her father stood as well, but a long growl from Kira the tiger stuck him right back down.

* * *

><p>The scenery had changed into open road by the time Apollo spoke to his father, he was waving back to caravan of cheerful old church ladies passing in a station wagon, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Apollo, we never wanted this to happen, you know that." Mr. Terrance moved his hand to Apollo's back, only for Apollo to gasp in fear and pull away. They sat in silence for a moment, until:

"Do I know that?" Apollo asked in his cold, windy voce. "You seemed pretty convincing when you authorized corporal punishment at that...dungeon!" Apollo turned way, crushing the small tear in his eye out of existence.

"They said you were unsound, because you emptied emotion out of yourself." Mr. Terrance tried again, wanting some reaction from his boy.

"It's not like emotion ever did anything for me, I cried myself to sleep like an idiot every night for three months, then I realized, no one heard. If they did, they didn't care." Apollo shuddered at the memory. "I stopped crying, and then everything became okay. I stopped wanting attention or love. It felt good, it was so liberating."

Apollo was so caught up in his past, he hadn't noticed the telltale streaks on his father's face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone out." Chef and Rebecca called to their respective buses. All of them stopped in their tracks as they discovered what their challenge was.<p>

Gabriella was the first to speak. "Ugh, my life's a living He-"

"Hell-o, folks!" A man in a decrepit moose costume entered. "Welcome to Melvin Mooses Magical Magic Land!"

* * *

><p><strong> Yep, ROAD TRIP! REVIEW, PLEASE!<strong>


	16. Chapter 6: A Twist of Fate

The ever-angsty crowd trudged onward through the cursed amusement park, past many a man in a moose costume. Misty, however, stopped for a moment at a booth. Her mother walked three steps, then turned back. Now where had the girl gone?

"Yes, I'll take the mask on the far left." Misty was speaking with an elderly woman selling masks.

"That'll be... Oh, sweetie, it's not that much!"

"Keep the change, it's worth it."

"Would your mother approve of this?" The woman had retrieved the mask, then looked hard a Misty's smiling face.

"No."

"Perfect." The old woman gave Misty a sly wink from her pouchy face, and the transaction was finalized.

Well, there she was. Misty had purchased a wooden mask from a booth labelled "Controversial Merchandise", which was typical. It was a face without skin, intricate muscle and tissue littered its face, and it was grinning ear to ear.

"Misty, return that mask!"

"Uh...no." Misty placed the mask on her head immediately and giggled spitefully behind the mask's blood-splattered teeth.

"Why can you never obey me, or your father for that matter?" Her mother glowered hard a her daughter, and knew Misty was returning the favor behind the mask's slitted eyes.

"Mother, for people to gain a child's respect, then they can't go off and leave a child with a senile, alcoholic nanny every day."

"Ms. Anoleth loved you!"

"That's because she thought I was a HOUSE CAT!"

As Misty and her mother continued to argue, Gabriella and her father continued walking, Gabriella taking large bitles of what seemed to be a large, fried marmot.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, that is really gruesome."<p>

"But it's so _delicious..." _Gabriella ran her tounge over her charcoal lips, loving the taste of ripped muscle scraping against her teeth.

"There are alot of things wrong with you..."

"One of them being you, another being mother." Gabriella sunk her teeth into her marmot again.

"Alright, people!" Chris' voice blared through the megaphone. "Here are your assignments, there will be one team of four. Others will be a team of two, each of you must bring your parents along."

"Tonya, Misty and... you'll find out." Tonya gave Misty an exicted look, only to be me with Misty's fearful eyes behind the mask.

"Apollo and Cherri" Apollo and Cherri both heaved a sigh. "Typical..."

"Gabriella and... well, you'll see." Gabriella heaved what was left of her deep fried rodent at Chris, only for her father to pull her back.

"Mara, Dominic and...well-"

"We get it!"

Here are your clues, Chef and Rebecca quickly distributed slips of paper to each group.

"The park closes in nine hours, be bach here by then or you face elimination." Chris lifted his cape to add ominous effect, and he would've, had Rainbow not chosen that moment to screech loudly in his ear.

* * *

><p>"Inside to Moose House I hide, behind life given by humans." Mara read aloud, quickly unfolding a map. "The Moose House is up ahead on the right."<p>

Dominic continued on his way toward the Moose House, his mother in tow.

"You know, I saw the Christmas episode." His mother said, taking her son's shoulder. "She really did sound innocent."

"I don't care, it looked pretty air-tight from where I was standing."

"Alright, try this for me: Be nice to her for a day, and if she still seems guilty, you can forget her."

"Fine, but for you, not for her." He glanced back, seeing Mara nibbling on a fried carrot and her mother tearing up at a part of her novel.

"Well, here goes nothing..."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm supposed to find a 'hidden figure from a land faraway,' what could that possibly be."<p>

Misty looked over at the carousel, it was French but in plain sight. Tonya tapped her on the shoulder, pointing over at the House of International Mousse.

"Shall we look over there?" Tonya asked.

"It's not like we have anything to lose." She started on her way, ensuring her mother was still waiting for her outside the batthroom (it was farily easy to sneak out), and started on her way.

She was about halfway through the door when somebody jarred her from behind, knocking the paper from her hands.

"Watch it, stupid!" She spun around to face the boy, who jumped back in fear. Misty sighed.

"It's a mask!" She pulled her possession from her face and stared hard at her offender.

He was a muscular boy, about her age. Crimson sheen blanketed his hair, laying over his brow. Onys eyes pierced through his hair and drove themselves deep into Misty's soul. Most of his angular face was hidden by a polyester scarf, hiding nearly all of his face from view.

"You are... Misty?" His voice was masked by a thick Russian accent. "I believe I was supposed to meet you?"

"Hidden figure from a land faraway." She saw in perfectly now. "You're coming with me, Scarf Boy."

Both of them walked into the House of International Mousse, only to find Tonya literally dumping enormous glasses of mousse into different pouches in her purse. Misty grabbed her by the arm.

"We got our prize lets go back to the van." She pulled on Tonya, who'd managed to elude the shopkeeper.

Misty smiled ever so slightly at the Russian boy, their was something so appealing about him. Something different, something... exotic. She felt her face heat up, her pulse was rushing.

Yes, there was something different about this boy.

"You gotta name?" Misty removed her mask.

"Wolfrik, Dmitri Wolfrik." He held out his gloved hand, but Misty didn't take it, she just grinned her trademark devious grin.

"I never got to try the cranberry mousse!" Misty had forgotten that Tonya and her family of custard had been with her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I got it!" Apollo withdrew a single golden coin, from a pile of plastic ones. He looked over, Cherri was still as despondent as before.<p>

"Honestly Cherri, it was just a scarf, let it go." Apollo studied thier clue, wishing it was even slightly more gruesome.

_Find the true light in the hiding place of the false._

"You should talk about letting things go." Cherri mumbled under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Apollo didn't look up from the paper.

"All you do is bury your past deep under your skin." Cherri looked over at him. Her "You couldn't let being placed in a boarding school go."

"You can't let being struck a few times go!" Apollo stood, defensive anger showing in his withered face.

"Oh, so we're gonna go there?" Cherri's eyes flashed a steely grey. "At least my mother wanted me!"

Apollo's jaw clenched hard, sorrowful eyes turning as hard as bits of stone. Cherri was satisfyed to see water welling in them.

"At least I didn't kill both of mine." His words were slow and soft.

Cherri opened her mouth, not caring how Apollo had found out, but no sound came out. Tears spilled out of her eyes before she could stop them, and she closed her mouth. She tried to find a searing comeback, but could only focus on stopping the tears she hated so very much. Apollo turned away, refusing to let Cherri realize he was doing the same.

"They don't pity people like us, Apollo." Cherri was the first to speak, her voice cracking considerably.

"I'm sorry, Cherri." Apollo turned to her, his eyes dried the way he liked. Both of them had stopped a breakdown for now, just as they always had done.

Both of them then realized that supressing emotion would always be something they would always have in common.

* * *

><p>"So, how've you been doing the past few weeks?" Dominic awkwardly started, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"Dominic, I swear I didn't do it." Mara grabbed onto his sleeve, eyes pleading.

"I want to believe you, but-"

"Look at me!" Mara had never spoken like this before, her whispers vanishing into a forceful command.

Dominic obeyed, and what he saw shocked him. Mara's face was set, no sorrowful look to be found. She gave him look that said, _'I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that I'm innocent.'_

Dominic smiled. "Okay, I believe you."

Mara smiled, "Good." Without warning, she grabbed him by the hand and rushed them both to the House of Moose.

Both of them were soon on hands and knees, looking for their clue. Both of them were sure it was a person, if only they could find her.

"Maybe, we could look in the-"

"Attention, Moose-lovers. The park is now closing, please leave immediately."

Their time was up, one of them was finished for good.

* * *

><p>"Cherri, did you both get your treasure?" Apollo tossed the coin at Chris' feet.<p>

"Misty?" Dmitri waved a bandaged hand.

"Gabriella, did-" Gabriella gestured to a figure entering to her left. A hardened figure with lustful eyes. He was around a year older than Gabriella. A grey wolf padded beside him, barring his teeth at Chris. Misty gasped silently, that was the figure from her dream. The boy had a ring around his neck, a ring that Misty was sure she'd seen somewhere.

"Meet Richard, everyone."

"Oh, and we found another." Richard stepped aside, revealing another boy. This one was dressed in a black outfit, his hair dressed with multiple decorations of countless shades of purple.

"This is Echo." Echo gave everyone a stony look, and laughed softly to himself.

"Wasn't that supposed to be Mara's treasure?"

"Was it?" Gabriella placed a lacy hand on her heart. "I'm so sorry!"

"Chris, this doesn't mean that_"

"No treasure means one of you is going home, who will it be?" Chris was true to himself in having no remorse.

"I'll go." Dominic hung his head, Chris smiled his trademark, sadistic smile.

"The Carridge of Hades will take you to the Resort, we'll send your stuff later."

Mara put a hand on his shoulder. "Dominic, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, but Dominic brushed them away.

"It's okay." He pulled her in an embrace. "You just gotta win for both of us now."

Gabriella nudged Mara as she passed. "I told you that you would pay dearly."

She winked, then boarded the bus, content for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Richard tapped Cherri from behind, waking her from her stupor. "Some guy in a cloak told me to give this to you."<p>

Cherri took it, and stirred Apollo and Gabriella awake.

"Gabriella, did you get that Ring from Misty's purse?" Gabriella nodded, withdrawing it.

"Apollo, you got the ones from Zach and Chelsea?" Apollo took two Rings out of his satchel.

"The other Rings are back a the lake." Cherri said, a wide grin piercing her face. "The Corona is complete, the Rings are right here, and I have the Sphere." Cherri pulled the Sphere, which had grown to the size of a baseball, from the purse.

"Does this mean?"

"We have all the pieces to the Globe of Fates."

Richard leaned over. "The what?"

Gabriella smiled. "There's somebody I want you to meet when we get back to the Mountains."

* * *

><p>The parents had left. Dominic and his belongings were gone, and Mara had cried herself to sleep.<p>

Quiet as a mouse, Rebecca Polari crept through the house. She checked each room, three were missing from their beds.

She crept downward into the basement, into a room full of perches and televisons.

"We've failed, Master Reious." She spoke to the back of a chair.

"You don't need to call me that, we've known eachother for twenty years."

The chair turned, revealing none other than Rainbow the Macaw himself. "We both underestimated Dreamtime, us getting close to McClean wasn't enough. My 'mindless parrot' routine had everyone confused. Dreamtime is just too powerful."

"Dreamtime has the pieces ready. The Globe of Fates can be assembled at any time."

"What should we do?" Rainbow asked.

"For now, all we can do is let the contestants enjoy one last night of peace."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? You can't just take my power away! I AM THE MIND OF LUST!"<p>

"Cherri, my dear, you are meant for so much more." Dreamtime placed her misted hands on the crown of the girl's head. "You are the Celestial Key, only you can work the Globe."

"Without the Mind of Lust, the Globe won't respond." Dreamtime went on. "Richard must learn to fill that role."

Cherri breathed in slowly, exhaling on a count of seven, and stood.

Apollo, Gabriella and Richard all presented their pieces. All eight Rings fit inside eachother, and the Corona Shard's slid together as if they were made of paper. Finally, there was the Sphere, which glowed in multiple different colors like the Northern Lights.

It happened in a flash, a whirl of golden-colored flames, and it was done. Hovering about seven feet in the air, glowing a blinding white, was the Globe of Fates, ready to serve it's new mistress.

"Very soon, my children." Mother Dreamtime's voice was shot, great pearly tears rolled down her ghostly face.

"Soon, fate will truly be ours to control."

* * *

><p><strong>I have created a wiki page for the story, Total Drama: Horror Within on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki. THere are porfiles for each character, and I'm letting you all make yours. You don't even need an account.<strong>


	17. Final Chapter: Fateful Encounters

_January 30th, 1986_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am weak, I am broken, and I am ashamed. I will use this final page to record my final thoughts. My closest friends are gone, Athena...Richardson...Elvira... All gone. There is nothing left for me here, Mother Dreamtime has defeated me, defeated us. The bird Richardson found is sitting on my shoulder, I do believe he is matching me tear for tear. I have decided to call him Rainbow, because he is the only one who is innocent now. _

_Yonat had nothing left to say to me, she simply departed into the mist late last night. She knows as well as I do that I have failed her as the Spirit Key._

_Dreamtime came to me last night, and she told me that I was to leave the Mountains forever, or she would spread her influence into the mainland. Journal, I will not stop. I will fight Dreamtime until the day I die. While the battle is over for now, I will return someday, and I will destroy her once and for all. That is a promise, but for now I must leave._

_Consider this the record for what has happened in these accursed mountains. Whomever finds this journal, please remember this pledge:_

_I, Rebecca Polari, will return to this place someday. And when I do, Dreamtime will be destroyed, once and for all._

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?"<p>

"Dimitri, please sit down." Tonya's voice was cold and solemn.

He did what he was told. Echo waited in the chair opposite, cleaning under his nails with a screw.

"We are entering dark times. Dreadful times, in fact."

"Tonya, I'm in a basement full of cobwebs and Mara won't stop crying." Misty folded her arms, gesturing over to sobbing girl. "Say what you want and let us go."

Tonya closed her eyes, and lifted her arms slowly. The walls started quivering, the air around them seemed to vibrate. Invisible forces ripped a large hole in each of their minds and, likethey were in the vision, they saw everything.

_Everything was green, there were trees, flowers, and the lake was a serene blue.I large house was being built in the background, the structure was so familiar. This was the house they were staying in, but there was a young couple in the background. Four children, two boys and two girls, played happily in the grass. It seemed to be sometime in the sixteen-hundreds, judging by the clothing. _

_In a flash of grey light, all went dark. The couple from earlier was hammering away at some metalic objects, then pulling a large orb out of the desk. The woman, her beautiful face alive with pained emotion placed the three forged objects together. She nodded to her weeping husband, who withdrew a large, shimmering blade from his satchel. The little blonde girl, bound and gagged, peered up at her father. The three other children stood by, focusing emotionlessly. The blonde child bowed her head, tears streaming down her face. _

_"I was original Spirit Key." Misty blinked, hearing Tonya's voice. "My mother was decieved by the Mountain Spirits, who posed as the three Fates. I was the only one who saw through the ruse, I knew these Spirits had claimed many before us. The Spirits told my parents that if the Globe of Fates was found and reassembled, they would gain eternity. I stood in their way..."_

_The dagger came down, a choked scream was all that could be heard._

_"So they took a part of my face as punishment."_

_Mara gasped quietly, Echo swallowed hard. "Mother and Father gained eternity, as promised." The three children convulsed in unison. The boy clutched at his face, his eyes melting into grotesque tears. One girl, the youngest, convulsed harder, blood spurring out of her chest. The eldest girl, screamed in the agony only Hell could produce, and her head burst open, bits of brain and skull flying everywhere. The girl on the floor did nothing, only fell to the ground, dead._

_The woman, shrieking in terror, threw the Globe to the ground, forsaking her deal with the wicked Spirits. She too, collapsed. Her lover soon followed. The woman began dissapating into thin air, but stopped halfway. Her hair knifed into a dissheveled mess, her mouth curled at the edges. The man became a monster, his trademark horns sliced his head._

_The woman stared at her lover and what was once her children, and she fled as the vision dissolved._

"Mother Dreamtime... was my mother." Tonya's voice was so low. "We are the lost Lengail Family."

Echo, for the first time, spoke up. "We don't know what your talking about, who is Mother Dreamtime?"

"She is now your enemy." Tonya's eyes flashed. Searing pain flared over each of them, radiating from each of their hearts. "It is time for all of you to take your place's at my side."

The pain cleared, and each of them stood, dumbfounded. Each of them stood wearing crimson-colored armor, up to and including helmets and gauntlets. "It is time to stand up and fight."

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful when you hate everything..."<p>

Gabriella looked over at Richard, a poisonous smile dancing on her red lips. "I know, you're not too awful looking yourself."

Richard quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks, I work out."

"Not enough." Gabriella snided toyingly. Then, without any warning, she lunged and smacked him across the face.

"What was that?" Richard gingerly touched where her nails had cut his cheek. Gabriella saunteered up beside him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

I slapped youre pretty little face, what are you gonna do about it?" She asked, bumping him seductively with her hip.

"I hate to interrupt this... display, but Mother wants us down by the lake."

Richard sighed, but obeyed, Gabriella did the smae, but not before sending Apollo a rather cold glance.

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you all look spiffy?" Each of them looked up.<p>

Cherri descended the stairs, a taunting look on her sienna face.

"We know that you have pledged loyalty to the enemy." Tonya held a threatening hand out, blocking the girl. "You are no longer welcome here."

"Well, thats hardly polite." Cherri stuck her lip out ever so slightly. "I had brought visitors, too."

"What could you possibly me-" Tonya stopped, and gasped.

Cherri's eyes glowed, and three glowing figures appeared behind her, listless and emanciated. Despite their gaunt appearence, there was no mistaking who they were.

"Chelsea? Jackson?" Tonya's voice cracked with every word. Both of the figures continued to stare, transfixing their otherworldly gaze on the group.

"Zachery?" Great, sorrowful tears began to flow down Tonya's porcilan face.

"You _monster_!" Dimitri felt his gauntlet heat up. "How could you do this?"

"They did it to themselves." Cherri was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "These three aren't even the worst off..."

Her eyes flashed again, and four more emotionless figures appeared.

"DOMINIC!"

"Oh my Lord..."

The four eliminated contestants stood in a bleary mist. Aphrodite's previously beautiful face was scarred and bloody, a good bit of her flesh hung off of her chin like grotesque streamers. Alan's troubled face was raw and scabbed, as though he had decayed in water. He was taking short choppy breaths, in and out at breakneck speed. Derek was even thinner than before, he was little more than a bloodied skeleton, a large gash in his belly overflowied with stomach contents. Dominic looked as though he had been blown up, a large pumpkin-face grin was only able to be made out because of his skin.

"Oh relax, it's not as bad as all that..." Cherri clicked her fingers twice, the injuries dissapeared.

"How did they come under your control, fiend?" The spirits dissapeared, no emotion on their translucent faces.

"Each time a graverobber was eliminated, one of us would ransack the Carridge, dispatch the driver and take the spirit of whomever was inside." Cherri spoke as though she was discussing the weather. Everyone stood dumbstruck.

"Well, if thats all, I should be on my way." Without a second glance, Cherri turned on her pointy heel and strutted out.

Tonya stood, glaring daggers at her retreating form. Eyes burning, she turned to her small resistance.

"My friends, we are at war."


	18. Final Chapter: Souls Long Lost

They all heard it. The scream of a strong, burly man. Each of them made a mad dash for the foyar, only to find that both Richard and Apollo had Chef subdued on his knees. Gabriella took a deep breath and thrust her gloved hand over Chef's heart, her eyes glowing like stars.

"This for making me eat that slop you called food." Gabriella inhaled, and Chef collapsed in on himself. White fog flew from his mouth and his skin melted away. She stepped over the skeleton, dusting her hands off.

Apollo went for the ever-faithful cameraman, who was brought to his knees as he attempted to flee. Just as he had done to Zach, Apollo covered the man's eyes and inhaled.

"We interrupt this program for a sudden cancellation." Apollo hissed, smirking.

"Now for you." Richard turned to Rebecca, whose face didn't waver as she bravely faced her attacker.

"No." Cherri entered, followed by a ghostly ensemble of at least forty lost souls.

"Tell me who the Spirit Key is, and I will let you leave with your spirit intact."

"I will take that secret where ever I go. If that is to my grave, then so be it."

"Very well." Cherri's face didn't waver either. "You may be strong..."

Apollo and Richard both tackled Chris, who for the first time, looked truly afraid. Cherri stepped forward, smirking in triumph.

"But he is weak." Cherri laid her hands on the oiled crown of Chris' head.

"I don't know what this is, but I'll give you the prize money and this house if you let me go. Please!"

"What a sad little man you are." Richard taunted Chris, whose fear fed the newly placed mark on his neck. "But, it looks like you won't be around to see the ratings you love so much." Chris' eyes grew wide and glazed, and Cherri inhaled. Chris collapsed, nothing more than a pile of bones.

"Your turn, old woman." Cherri outstretched her hand, and brought Rebecca to her knee's.

"No!" Misty didn't think, she just acted. Her gauntlet heated like a furnace, and she charged Cherri, knocking her off her feet.

"It's you!" Cherri's eyes grew huge with mounting excitement.

"What did you do to these people?"

Cherri batted her eyes, as if she were thinking her answer over. Finally, she relented.

"It's called Draining." Cherri explained, a sinister look on her face. "Draining basically means to drain a person's life force, severing the connection between body and spirit while the person is still alive. The spirit is unable to rejoin the body, so we take it for ourselves. Take a look."

Countless shadowy figures filled the foyer, each of them with glazed eyes and listless faces.

"We've gotten quite good at it as well." Cherri beamed at her sarcastically. "It used to be we had to recite an incantation and everything." Cherri turned to her. "Well, we best be on our way Goodbye, Spirit Key."

And with that, the four took their leave, the lost souls vanishing in their wake.

All was silent for a while, and then it happened. Dimitri, Echo and Mara, who'd been standing in shock, each grabbed the nearest sturdy thing as the mountains began to shake, completely rattling the house like a macabre toy.

As soon as the shaking stopped, each of them look outside.

Where there once was a lake, there was another mountain, a mountain that put the tallest mountains in the range to shame. It looked entirely ominous in its entirity, random spikes jutting out in odd places. At the very top, there was a large palace. looking almost meticulously hand-crafted.

"Just like last time." Rebecca came up behind the shocked teenagers, tears rolling down her marble face.

At the base of the mountain, there was a large opening, lined with crystals and gleaming stones. In the darkened halls, there were four branching caves.

"Listen carefully, children." Rebecca pointed at the mountain. "Cherri has a relic called the Globe of Fates, if you can get to it, all the people they've Drained will be restored."

"How do you suppose we get to it?" Dimitri piped up. "Cherri probably has it guarded by some golem."

"If this is anything like last time, there will be a thrice-locked door at the end of the second cave to the right. The other three caves each have a key at the end."

"You honestly expect it to be easy?" Echo piped up quickly.

"We don't need easy." Misty gave a steely glare at the tower.

"We don't even need 'possible'."

* * *

><p>Upon entering, the cave looked relatively normal. There were no oozing walls, no pitfalls, only a short cavern lit by luminous crystals.<p>

Misty soon saw that Rebecca was right. There was a huge, stone door with three locks covering it. One held a sigil of an eye, one of a stone, and one of a crown.

There seemed to be a wordless, mutual agreement. Mara went down the far left path, the darkest one.

The others knew not to follow, because somehow, they knew this was Mara's fight alone.

And, the girl walked down the increasingly dark corridor, hearing only the low moans of the the lost souls. Somehow, she knew very well that a certain someone was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.

"M..Mara?" The low voice was like the beat of a moth's wings, flushed out by the wind.

"Dominic..." Mara looked around, seeing only a faint, pearly outline.

"You need to get out of here." The whisper came again.

"No, Dominic." Mara let her voice harden. "I won't run from them."

"I don't want you end up like me." Dominic took her hand in his ghostly ones. "This is just a game to these people. They put the keys there as a trap. This is how their gonna flush you guys out."

Mara was about to respond, but in an instant, Dominic vanished. The chamber lit up, velveteen-purple fire casting and eerie glow on the long corridor. Mara refused to let herself be intimidated. She walked forward, past the flames and deeper into the corridor.

"Why can't you heed the warnings?" a voice echoed from nowhere.

"I'm not scared of you, not of any of you, Gothica."

"Give a girl some armor and she things she's invincible." Gabriella sighed. "No matter, you'll make a fine addition to my little collection."

No sooner had she said that, then a bolt of white-hot energy been shot at the girl.

Mara jumped out of the way, landing on her side in the darkness.

She couldn't see, so she stopped thinking, she had only one thought left in her head:

'Gabriella Salvadore, you are going _down_.'


	19. Final Chapter: The Acolytes of Demise

The shadow crept listlessly around the dias of Mother Dreamtime's moon-dile. Mere hours until midnight. Then, it all would be over.

Her translucent face revealed only a mild look of irritation that time could not move faster at her willing, and that a flock of simpering children were knifing through her mountain right now, attempting to take the Globe.

She was, of course, confident her own children were capable of stopping them, or at the very least, stall them. A few more moments... then she would have what she desired.

Her lover emerged, as she'd come to expect, from nowhere. In his wake was a stout woman with graying hair, her face was one Mother Dreamtime had come to remember from passing years. Father Torment stepped back, and two ghostly children crept closer to him, their large eyes roving over to the scene.

"Rebecca Polari..." Dreamtimes face was a marble mask of unreadable emotion. "I had a feeling you'd returned."

"Spirit, listen to me." Rebecca lifted her hands in appeal. "You can end this. You can lay your hands on that Globe, reverse it, and be free. All the children you've taken will be liberated, we can leave this place together."

"I don't want freedom!" Dreamtime turned to face her, her delicate eyes flaring madly. Silence, then:

"And my children don't want it, either."

Rebecca refused to believe this. "What are y-"

"I don't claim the souls of innocent children." Dreamtime's face was wistful. "Only children who are wounded by hatred and anger follow me, broken by their families. In exchange, I take their pain for myself, and it strengthens me. Come midnight, my influence will spread to the mainland. All the hated children will find solace."

"Stealing children from their homes? Ripping them from their lives simply because they feel unloved?" Rebecca looked at her in shock. "There is no justice for that. You're _mad_, Dreamtime!"

"No..." Dreamtime's eyes were faraway, remembering the four treasures she drove to death long ago. "I just don't believe foolish people deserve children."

* * *

><p>Misty herself began down the corridor closest to the door. The walls themselves seemed to be reverberating, and she was overcome with a sense of phantom sorrow. She took deep breaths, and continued walking. A soft, eeire sound echoed from the chamber. She hoped Echo and Dimitri were still guarding the door.<p>

The sound grew stronger, and she recognized it. The slow, sad melody that haunted the house evey night. Apollo's shamisen...

"I guess we know who's got the key." Misty took in a deep breath, smelling the musty stone around her, and entered the antichamber.

It was dark and cold, as one would expect, but bright enough to see a catching what little light shone from a chandelier of white crystals above. Dangling from a chain, was a small golden, ornate key.

Misty walked toward it, and as she did, a spiraling marble staircase lifted from the ground.

"It's too easy... Isn't it?" She spoke to no one in particular, of course, but someone seemed to hear her her. The staircase fell immediately, and the chandelier lowered. The glistening key was in easy reach, all suspicious notions now seemed ridiculous.

"Feel free to take it, Misty..." A windy, familiar voice quipped. In a dramatic style, just enough light revealed Apollo sitting on a nearby outcrop of stone, shamisen propped on his leg.

"If you really want to face Mother's wrath, who am I to stop you?" Apollo continued, fixing her with a far-away look.

"Typical villian..." Misty sighed, reaching for the key. "Always the drama-"

The key was knocked out of her reach by an unseen hand, Apollo stood, eyes livid.

"Couldn't...let...you..." It couldn't be... Chris?

"What the-?"

The key hit the ground, a poisonous-looking smog rising out of it.

"Foolish boy!" Apollo boomed.

Misty drew back, the toxic smog curling in the air. "Where is the key?"

Apollo raised his shamisen. "Is this what you're looking for?" The headstock glistened. That was definetely what she was looking for.

Apollo quickly threw it to the side, and drew a battle stance. Before Misty could gasp, a massive bolt of bluebell lightning was hurled at her. She drew back, there was nowhere to run. She turned her head, and waited for the end. They heat drew ever closer, and she opened her mouth for what she was sure would be her final breath.

"AAAAARRRRGH!"

The scream was not her's. It was a male's voice... Apollo's voice.

She looked up, and a gleaming figure hovered above her. It couldn't be...Tonya?! It must have been.

The girl was hovering only a few feet above her, glimmering like an angel of battle. Clad in what appeared to be smoke woven into cloth, Tonya held her hand in a mystic manner, as if to ward off evil.

Misty dropped her gaze, Apollo stood, hunched over, his blazer on fire. Before Misty's eyes, it turned to ash, and what she saw underneath nearly made her vomit.

Apollo stood, what resembled his chest was heaving. Bruises and scars raked down his arms and shoulders, and his chest had a large "X" made of scars. He looked as though he'd been through a paper shredder. His blazer wasn't clothing...it was a mask.

"Do you see what _they_ authorized?" Apollo motioned to his ruined body. "Anywhere else,_ this_ would've been illegal... but they sought out a place where they could leave me, and let _this_ happen."

Tonya waved her golden hand, and Misty felt a great, golden fire well up in her belly, settling in her chest, over her heart. Tonya raised higher herself in the air, and boomed at Misty.

"Win this fight, Spirit Key!"

Apollo took in a large breath, and steadied himself for attack. Misty was ready this time, and drew back as well. In a literal flash, both of them shot a beam of lightning at each-other. THey met in the dead center, sparks flying madly. She saw Apollo thrust his arms, and his lightning grew stonger. She felt her hands grow hotter and hotter.

This was their deciding moment. Evenly matched, positioned perfectly, giving it their entire respective existence's.

Until...

* * *

><p>Mara rolled over in the darkness, shadow engulfing Gabriella from view. From each corner, blaze after blaze leapt out of nothingness. SHe heard cackling, a high pitched noise that mixed fear and terror perfectly.<p>

"You always were a coward, Mara!" Gabriella's voice became high with excitement, her sadistic mind twisting happily at her enemies impending demise. Her fists lit, and more spheres of energy were propelled through the room.

Mara raised herself higher, she wouldn't fall. Not here, she wouldn't give Gabriella that satisfaction. She stood for the first time, a sphere of plasma sizzling past her ear.

Gabriella emerged from the darkness.

"Give me the key, Gothica!"

Gabriella stuck out her bottom lip. "Is that any way to ask?"

"I'm not going to ask you again, Demon."

"You believe yourself invincible, don't you?"

"_Give me the_ _key, you unlovable freak of darkness!_"

"NEVER!"

Gabriella's eyes were wide and dangerous, insane wrath radiating from her flesh as heat would from fire.

"I will show you just how "unlovable" I am!"

From the darkness, a silvery figure was drawn. Thin and ragged.

"Dominic...Let him go!"

Gabriella raised her hands, and Dominic's spirit contorted in agony. Gabriella's face split into a grin that rivaled the bobcat's. Dominic gave an soundless scream.

"LET HIM GO!" Mara was in tears, bursting from her like miniature explosions. "LET GO OF HIM, NOW!"

"NEVER!" Gabriella cackled like a maniac, her hair flying madly. "I WILL NEVER LET GO! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL NEVER-"

Gabriella's wicked smile froze on her face and she collapsed in on herself. Dropping to the floor in a heap, she revealed that her back was smoking, she'd been hit.

"What the...?" She raised up, and her heart dropped. "No...Richard?"

The boy was shaking, his pointer finger smoking, pointing directly at Gabriella. "I can't do this anymore..." In a body racking with sobs, he pulled Gabriella's arms back, conjured a chain from nothing, and bound the girl hand and foot.

Mara stood in shock. Richard looked up at her, regret in his eyes. "I just couldn't... after what happened to the forign kid and the other guy..."

"What happened to them?" Mara's voice was quick and urgent.

"The Drained Souls ambushed them... Dreamtime has them bo-"

"TRAITOR!" Gabriella's voice was sharp and demonic. White light shot from her mouth, and smashed into Richard's neck. SHe struggled, threw herself around like a maniac, and shrieked loudly. As she raged, Mara rushed over to Richard, his Mark glowing profusely in the darkness. Mara gasped, His flesh was slowly turning to ash before her eyes.

"Get her for me..." Richard slowly raised his head. "Let the souls go..." His flesh cracked into oblivion, and Richard crumpled into dust, settling on the ground, gone.

Mara collected Richard's key, a dog collar reading "Sebastian" and Gabriella's, a black veil of obsidian lace. She started toward the door... And then...

* * *

><p><em>Ding... Ding... Ding...<em>

Apollo vanished in a puff of smoke.

Gabriella did the same, her screams becoming an echo.

The entire mountain range shook...

Misty and Mara both rushed back to the main tunnel, nearly colliding with each other.

The door was opened, the locks still intact, a creeping sense of dread covered them both like a shadow. Misty check the illuminated face of her wristwatch.

Right on the dot.

Midnight.

Misty looked dead at Mara. "Where are the boys?"

"Dreamtime has them, Richard told me there was an ambush."

"RIchard?"

"He turned on them... Gabriella made quick work of him, turned to dust right in front of me."

Misty hung her head. "We need to stop this, now."

Mara nodded her head, and suddenly they were both bathed in an intense golden light. Tonya reappeared, glittering like Venus herself.

"We'll go together."

And, like a beacon of light in the the darkness, the three of them walked through the doorway, up a long stone staircase, to the top of the castle. They came to a stone door, which opened graciously.

Two spectral woman, each in settler's clothing, bowed them inside, like it was some grotesque celebration inside.

The stone doors seal behind them, and they were confronted by the inky blackness of the midnight sky, lit by a half moon.

"I have very much enjoyed watching you're exploits." A cold windy voice answered. "But, it is over."

Silhouettes of her acolytes surrounded the trio. Plasma and lighting at their disposal, the acolytes were standing in triumph.

Out of the darkness, Cherri emerged, the Globe under her arm.

"Welcome to your demise."


	20. Final Chapter: Destiny Defied

They say children have the uncanny ability to control paranormal activity.

But, that night, they were powerless to stop it.

Parents came to their children's rooms after a fight, only to find out that they weren't there. Children had vanished into nothingness, causing widespread panic and discord.

"MY BABY!"

"Dear God, where is my child?"

"Someone, please! Help!"

Had the Rapture come at long last? An abduction?

No, because far away, all the children who fought with mother, been screamed at by father, were sitting in the throneroom of Mother Dreamtime.

* * *

><p>They had come in an instant, the Globe spun and there they were, all sitting in a dreamy, trance-like state. Children from ages eight to eighteen, many in nightgowns and pajama pants, all looked out from angry eyes at the three girls in waiting.<p>

"Do you now see our power?" Cherri asked, placing her hand on the brunette head of a young, sad-eyed girl.

"Exactly what do you plan to do with them?" Mara asked, fear cracking her voice like the most brittle of glass.

In response, Cherri closed her eyes and Drained the girl, her bones falling into a neatly arranged pile. Tonya gasped.

"We're all staying together." Gabriella lowered her fists slightly, dropping her stance.

"The hated children will find solace with us."

Rebecca Polari, her chubby face breaking into a rage, slammed her fist into Father Torment's bony face, knocking him aside. In a movement that a woman her age should never be able to accomplish, she charged and tackled Cherri to the ground, the Globe flying into the air.

"Catch it!"

Misty's voice shouted to the darkness, and soon she was leaping into the air after it, refusing to let it hit the ground.

As she lept, she saw everything.

The lost souls that Dreamtime had claimed...

The souls who came to her willingly...

Cherri struggling with Rebecca...

Apollo raising a threatening hand, and eerie calm on his face...

Gabriella's face cracking into a wide grin as her eyes lit...

The two of them locking eyes with her simultaneously...

...And the twin bolts of energy that struck her down. Blackness.

* * *

><p>At the base of the Mountain, news reporters dropped like wasps on a picnic. Family members of the captive children, and the costantants own families were pulling up in everything from limousines to Mini-Coopers, Rainbow the Macaw was almost certain that their was a cargo plane circling the Mountain Range. How did these people even find their children here?<p>

"What have you people done with my Aphrodite?"

"You monsters have actually taken our children? Where is McClain?"

"McClain is DEAD!" The crowd fall silent almost instantly. Was that the parrot?

"Entire villages have been demolished on this very spot, the last settlement here was buried at the bottom of that lake!" Rainbow's voice carried as best it could, but bedlam started again. Rainbow squaked again and again, desperate to calm these folks.

"STOP!" A shadowed figure against the moon called out to them. He...or rather "it", was dressed like a settler, stark white skin that made the moon look dim, and a scraggly mane of obsidian hair. His crimson eyes were set in a look of shame, and as he stepped dpwn from his rocky outcrop, the people gasped. He was menacing, and yet, he looked so... miserable.

"Yes..." He finally spoke. "I am a hideous sight."

He looked directly into the eyes of the people he knew were a part of his lovers scheme. Apollo's parents, Gabriella's entire family, Richards mother, and Cherri's father. All of them held the same look in their eyes: Shame.

"The Mountains feed on discord and anger." His voice was calm. "The best thing we can all do is relax."

The people before him, in a moment of miraculous understanding, began getting back into their cars to sit down. The man touched the purple bruise flowering under his cheekbone, his monsterous horns weighing his head down. He was Father Torment, the Demon of Treadimento.

But, right now, he was nothing but a traitor himself.

* * *

><p>Tonya, whose resolve to be strong had been adamentine in it's firmness, shrieked like a maniac. Gabriella whirled around, and lifted her hand once more. Rebecca's entire body lifted off Cherri's, and Apollo rushed over to help her to her feet. Tonya dashed over to Misty's scorched remains, a trail of golden sparks twinkling in her wake.<p>

"Spirit Key?" Tonya gently shook the girl, causing more steam to rise from the burn on her shoulder. "Misty, can you hear me? Misty!"

The three acolytes stood in silence... All that could be heard was Tonya's labored sobbing.

And then...

in a flair of light, the Globe in Cherri's hand began to spin. The terrified girl threw it to the ground, her right hand smoking slightly. Light poured from every orifice on the thing, and it gingerly picked itself back up.

The children, one by one, began vanishing. The Globe spun again and again, faster and faster still. Large, golden balls of light showered from the center, Clotho's Eye was giving off some sort of energy. In moments, the chamber was filled with large spheres of light.

Mara gasped loudly, and watched as Dominic's smiling face swam in front of her.

Tonya raised a hand. "Go." Her voice rang strong and clear.

The lights rose into the air, and with them, Mother Dreamtime screamed in anger.

Cherri moved to stop her, but was thrown backwards. Apollo and Gabriella recoiled for the blaring splendor.

The Drained child, Aphrodite, Derrick, Alan Harbour, Dominic...

Chef, and cameraman...

Chris McClain...

All the Drained souls had reunited with their bodies.

Mother Dreamtime shrieked in agony. The Globe of Fates clattered to the ground, it smashed.

The Acolytes all collapsed, the Mark of Dreamtime burning off of their skin.

And in the rubble, Dimitri Wolfrik stood, his hands clamped over the gleaming Eye.

* * *

><p>Immediately, the families of the first two contestants departed the Mountain, Aphrodite and Alan didn't even look back.<p>

Misty, stirring feebly, rose from her attack. Mara immediately helped her to her feet.

"We... We won, Misty." Mara's eyes were alight, a large grin was plastered on her face. Misty nodded weakly, grinning herself. Without warning, Mara threw her arms around Misty's shoulders.

At the base of the Mountain, Father Torment sighed. For the first time in centuries, the pain he felt was gone. He looked around at the families reuniting, and smiled. fingers of light tugged through the clouds, and the sun began to rise.

The monster gave one last look back, and departed into the Mountain cave. There was one last end to tie up.

* * *

><p>From the darkness, Dimitri trudged forward to Misty. Echo began sifting through the remains of the Globe. The three Acolytes were passed out soundlessly against the wall. Mother Dreamtime, however, was wide awake.<p>

Her world, her power, her immortality... Her _children_.

This simpering little mollusk had stolen all of that from her. She knew what she had to do.

She raised her spectral hands, and in a moment of pure finality, she brought them back down.

And witth them, the Mountain began to collapse.

Her little one's were unconscious, laying against the marble. She could only hope they would forgive her.

Her face gave no sorrow. No feeling. It was time for this all to end.

And so, she vanished into thin air, leaving only the crumbling mountain behind.

Father Torment, however, lunged for Echo. He pulled the boy out of a falling beam's path.

Father Torment raised his hand, the debris moved. With Apollo and Gabriella slumped over his back, Echo rushed down the corridor. Mara followed suit, her head shielded with her arms. Dimirti grabbed Cherri and carted her out. Misty, grabbing the Eye of Clotho, was about to follow, when she held out her hand to Father Torment.

"You have to get out of here!" She screamed at him over the din.

"No... I don't. My time is over, my dear."

His eyes traveled upward, and a violent jerk of fear electrocuted his dead eyes. Misty followed his gaze, and in seemingly stop-motion, a large chunk of marble crushed down on them both.

And again, there was blackness.

* * *

><p>"W-where are we? What's going on?"<p>

"Mother?"

"The Globe!"

The acolytes tried to stand, but Rebecca stood over them, with a gaze that told them to stay still. Gabriella was immediately seized by two men wearing blue.

"Gabriella!"

"Let go of me!" She flailed her legs as best she could, but she was still so weak. She caught sight of the two people she knew would help her.

"Mother! Father! Tell them to release, now!" She barked with what she was sure would be her last breath of air.

But, all they did was turn away.

Gabriella, kicking and screaming, was dragged into a police car. Her array of knives laid on the stone ground, lost without thir mistress.

Mr. and Mrs. Salvadore looked on at their daughter, who'd stopped screaming long enough to focus on her hands. Were they lighting up?

Apollo and Cherri gazed helplessly at her being driven away.

"It's over..."

"Yeah... it is."

as they said that, however, it was clear that this was not over.

The car that was vanishing into the distance lit like a match. The two orderlies were thrown from the thing, one began banging on the windows.

But, the girl had locked the back doors.

Mrs. Salvadore rushed over to the car, screaming. But it was too late. The car exploded.

Cherri screamed. The car fell back onto the ground. A door popped out of socket.

There was barely anything left to bury or mourn. The girls legs had been blown off, leaving only a seared torso. Her hair was gone, her face was crumpled and unrecognizable. Mrs. Salvadore dropped to her knees and moaned like a wounded animal.

On what small bit of her lips remained, sat Gabriella's trademark smile of grotesque triumph.

Apollo, tears spilling over the grime on his face, was siezed around the chest and hoisted to his feet. His mother and father were starring at him, shame and anger in their eyes. His mother's hand pointed to their van, parked nearby.

He stood still, holding out his hand to Cherri. She stood, her hand clasped into his.

This was how it had to end. No first kiss, nothing left but filth and punishment.

So, the both of them in tears for the first time in so long, they slid their hands out of the lock and turned away from eachother.

Cherri bit down on her lip, drawing blood. She drew her arms around her chest.

Like so many times before, she was alone.

* * *

><p>Mara looked back, and castle fell apart. She sighed, and collapsed on the shoreline, relief washing over her. The sun was warmer than ever, rinsing it's gentle heat over her taut muscles. The rush gone, she began to relax. A shadow blocked the sun, and she lifted her head up, only to see a figure squating over her, holding out his hand.<p>

Mara smiled, Dominic smiling back at her.

He offered her his coat, and she accepted, always the lady.

But, of course,even well-groomed ladies had passion.

Mara turned to him, and tackled him, her lip firmly pressed into his.

Tears from both of them, then gales of laughter, then silence.

She pulled from the embrace. Then it hit her. Her smile faltered, then fell into a look of pure terror.

"Where's Misty?"

* * *

><p>"Apollo, this is whats best for you."<p>

Silence. The boy pressed his hand on his stomach, the faint sparks glittering against his flesh. He let down the window, his vulture looking at him quizzically.

"Go." His final command. It obeyed. He adressed his family, his windy voice louder than ever. The cadet blazer he knew all too well lay beside him.

"I'm not going back."

"Excuse me?" His father's voice was aggresive, but it turned to fear when he saw what he was doing. "Apollo?"

Volts of energy flooded his body, his mouth filled with a soundless scream. He pulled the door handle in final effort, the door fell open.

Apollo was dead before he hit the ground.

"Aaaaah! My baby!"

* * *

><p>Cherri surveyed the crowd of families, the only ones not rejoicing was the couple moaning over something that fell out of their van. A dull pang hit her when she saw the corpse of Apollo in the sun.<p>

Her father wasn't anywhere to be found. She twirled the Shard in her hand, the only part of the Globe she could find.

She turned over the paper Gabriella had given her on the first day, an elimination roster, seeing Misty's name in the third slot broght a smile to her face.

She crumpled it up and through it behind her shoulder.

"This is the end." She told herself. She was vaguely aware that her tiger had padded up softly behind her. Her eyelids were heavy, she wondered when she'd last slept.

She clutched the Shard in her hands the spike pointed downwards. She registered the mournful roar of her tiger, the gasps of a few people looking at her, and the wet feeling of blood traveling outward form the fresh stab wound in her chest.

Blood spewed from her throat, coursing down her chin. Then, she fell to the waiting water below, a bird shot out of the sky.

That was that, Cherri was gone. The acolytes of Mother Dreamtime had left this world, forever.

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness around her, Misty registered a glowing presence. No, not glowing... The lights were too strong to call it that.<em>

_Blonde hair, wings, and a small build... Had Tonya died as well? Was Misty even dead herself?_

_She seemed to be on a roadway, One end going back towards the Mountains, the other going into... Was that a stairway? It was certainly beautiful, if it was._

_Further along down the road, a mass of souls were standing. They were so menacing... But at the same time, so lost._

_Misty looked down at her hands, she wasn't transparent like the spirits... So what was she?_

_Tonya held out her hands to them... so warm and welcoming, she was._

_Misty walked forward, looking at the souls. Settlers, missionaries, merchants and artisans. All of them were going to the stairway, ascending out of sight._

_Among their number, Misty saw Richard, his angular jawline set in a smile._

_Then, she saw three glittering figures she'd seen not too long ago. Tonya smiled, and gestured to the stairwell. The acolytes of Dreamtime, hand in hand, began ascending the stairwell._

_Three more children, a boy with sad eyes, a girl with dark ones, and another girl with eyes lit with ambition. Tonya smiled, and pulled her long lost siblings into an embrace._

_Then, the most shocking thing happened._

_A young woman, arm in arm with a rather handsome gentleman, stepped lightly over the the cluster. The soft face all too familiar._

_Mother Dreamtime._

_The three children, the two girls and the boy, slowly inched toward her. Then, in a moment of forgiveness pulled her into an embrace._

_Together, the family began making their way up, when the three Acolytes, at the top now, began descending. The groups met in the middle, and began ascending all together._

_Tonya stayed back, Misty had begun coming toward the stairwell. Unsure._

_Tonya took the girls hand, and gently folded her into an embrace._

_"Goodbye, Spirit Key..." Tonya began fluttering away, the vision dissolving. "And thank you, so much."_

_The darkness lit, Misty dropped to the ground, and closed her eyes_.

* * *

><p>When she opened them again, Dimitri had her in his arms. Battered as they were, Misty could see the mouth of the cave. The outside world just a few feet away. They held each other for a few moments, her head in his lap, when Misty gingerly took his face in her hands, and untied the knot in his scarf.<p>

Immediately, he winced as his garment fell away. She ran her hands over the small scars that littered his face, like stars in the night.

He immediately began to reach for his scarf, but Misty gently pushed his hand away.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I can't do this through a scarf." Her arms raised, Misty gently cupped his head, and pulled him in for a kiss.

His kilos were warm and firm, just like him, Misty thought to herself. Mara, Dominic and Echo entered the cave, and Mara immediately covered her mouth stop the sigh.

They broke, the others helped them to their feet. Echo handed Misty the Eye, and she quickly raised it above her head.

In one, final movement, she threw it on the ground. The Eye shattered into one-thousand pieces.

The crowd of five teenagers, who'd defied both dream and destiny, dusted themselves off and walked into the light of the sun.

* * *

><p><em>January 12th, 2019.<em>

_Dear Journal,_

_I've decided to leave you here, inside this cove by the lake. For my last entry, I'll tell you my story one final time._

_Thousands of years ago, a Grecian funeral chamber was robbed of precious metals and fashioned into an armillary by Italian raiders and sorcerers heading for the New World. Black magic and greed caused the Armillary to develop and contain a true force of wickedness._

_It corrupted the crew, causing them to betray and eventually kill one another._

_The more anger and hostility that filled the Armillary, the stronger it became. The ship crashed into a Mountain Range, later named the Tradimento Mountains, the Italian term for "treachery."_

_The Globe was set upon by settlers and scattered through the Mountains, sapping the life from the flora and fauna over the years._

_A barren wasteland, the Mountains were constantly colonized, only for the influence of the Globe to destroy it._

_A few years ago, the Globe was destroyed. Derrick Olyander tells me that the housing development he has set up has yet to experience anything paranormal. That does my old heart good._

_Chris McClain and Chef have decided to continue Total Drama, although ratings tell them it's time to stop. Some people never change._

_Sometimes, former contestants, even from past seasons visit the place. Derrick tells me Dominic and Mara are currently considering building a house here._

_I've yet to hear from Rebecca but I have received an invitation to her wedding, her third wedding since the end of the show._

_As for me, I've decided to travel, the bird Rainbow follows me, so I've decided to keep him with me._

_I'm leaving you, Journal, in a frequently visited tourist cave in the Mountain Range, right beside the monuments to those who were lost here. I hope perhaps someone will find it and keep the story alive. Maybe someone will even post it online somewhere._

_Now, friend, it is time for me to go, my flight to Aruba leaves tonight, and I'm hoping to hook myself some alone time with Dimitri_.

_May Fate be kind to you._

_Misty_.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>.


End file.
